French Connection
by sveti
Summary: Severus trifft die Frau seines Lebens in Paris, kehrt aber gefrustet zurück nach Hogwarts ***warum?***, gehört alles JKR, nicht mir.
1. Chapter 1

Der Blick auf Sacré-Coeur war umwerfend

Der Blick auf Sacré-Coeur war umwerfend. Seine Kuppel spiegelte sich in der Luft.

Vögel zwitscherten und ein unnachahmlicher Duft nach Blumen und Kräutern lag in der Luft.

Drehte man sich um, konnte man seinen Blick über halb Paris streifen lassen, das bei diesem Wetter unter einer Dunstglocke zu verschwinden schien. Auf den Treppen, die zu der Kirche führten saßen unzählige Touristen und genossen den Blick. Ein Gewirr von Stimmen drang an ihr Ohr.

Diese Atmosphäre musste sie einfach einfangen.

Sie hatte sich so platziert, dass sie das Hauptportal und die flankierenden Reiterstatuen von Jeanne DArc und Ludwig IX. genau im Blickfeld hatte.

Sie holte ihren Block hervor und begann die Umrisse zu skizzieren. Völlig versunken in ihre Arbeit bemerkte sie nicht, dass es langsam zu dämmern begann. Sie musste schon stundenlang hier sitzen.

, Oh Gott, Pierre wollte sich heute Abend melden!', fiel ihr siedendheiß ein.

Sie packte schnell ihre Sachen zusammen und stand auf. Halb im Gehen packte sie den Rest in ihre Tasche und wollte diese gerade schließen, als sie gegen etwas Warmes und Weiches prallte.

Sie geriet ins Taumeln und fiel nach hinten. Ihre Tasche flog hoch in die Luft und, weil sie die noch nicht geschlossen hatte, entleerte sich der gesamte Inhalt auf die Wiese. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie eine große Gestalt ebenfalls zu Boden ging.

Eine Weile brauchte sie, um zu realisieren, was da gerade geschehen war. Ihr Gegenüber war schneller.

„Können Sie nicht aufpassen wo sie hintreten? Sie schweben wohl noch in anderen Sphären und sind noch nicht wieder zurück auf dem Boden der Tatsachen?", schrie er sie an.

„Bitte verzeihen Sie, haben Sie sich verletzt?", antwortete sie kleinlaut, nachdem sie sich aufgerichtet hatte.

„Meinen Stolz! Schließlich wird man nicht alle Tage von einem _Künstler_ umgehauen.", war seine zynische Antwort.

„Ich sagte doch schon, dass es mir leid tut! Außerdem bin ich kein Künstler!", wurde sie lauter.

„Na Na! Nicht gleich unverschämt werden! Schließlich sind sie in mich gerannt und nicht ich in sie!", zischte er.

Genervt winkte sie ab. „Bitte hier ist meine derzeitige Adresse, sollte ich irgendetwas beschädigt haben, werde ich es selbstverständlich ersetzen! Nur Stolz kann ich nicht ersetzen, schon gar nicht in einem solch enormen Ausmaß!"

Sie nahm die Visitenkarte ihres Hotels, schrieb ihren Namen auf die Rückseite und überreichte sie ihm. Stumm nahm er sie entgegen. Dann beugte sie sich nach unten, um ihre Utensilien wieder einzusammeln.

Verdattert stand er daneben und sah ihr schweigend zu.

Schließlich hob sie den Kopf, sah ihn an und sagte: „Danke, ich benötige keine Hilfe!"

Das schien ihn aus seiner Starre erlöst zu haben. Er beugte sich zu ihr und machte Anstalten, ihr beim Einräumen zu helfen. Sie nahm ihm die Dinge, die er bereits in der Hand hatte ab und erklärte ihm sehr bestimmt: „Vielen Dank, aber ich sagte bereits, dass ich keine Hilfe brauche!"

Sofort stand er auf und fauchte zurück: „Keine Angst, ich will mich nicht aufdrängen! Ich bin froh, wenn das hier schnellstens vorüber geht!"

Darauf erhob sie sich und ging ohne ein Wort davon. Er blieb einfach stehen und sah ihr hinterher.

Dann lief auch er weiter.

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, feuerte sie ihre Sachen aufs Bett und ging gleich unter die Dusche.

Dieser komische Kauz ging ihr nicht aus dem Kopf. , Was bildet der sich ein? Mehr als entschuldigen kann ich mich nicht! Überhaupt, so wie der sich benommen hat, ist er den Umgang mit einer Frau schon länger nicht gewohnt. Kein Wunder! Obwohl, schlecht sah er ja nicht aus. Mit seinen schulterlangen schwarzen Haaren. Seine Stimme macht einem Gänsehaut. Naja die markante Nase, es gibt Schönere, aber Nobody is perfect.

Schwitzt der nicht in seinem schwarzen Hemd und der schwarzen Hose? Wir haben Sommer und 35 Grad! Vielleicht ist er deswegen so grantig!

Oh Gott, was mach ich mir über den Idioten überhaupt einen Kopf! Ich sehe ihn nie wieder und unsympathisch war er mir außerdem!'

Das Klingeln des Telefons riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie schnappte sich ein Handtuch, sprang aus der Dusche und rannte ins andere Zimmer.

„Hallo Danielle! Wie geht es dir?", erklang es vom anderen Ende.

„Pierre! Oh wie freu ich mich, dich zu hören! Das war ein schrecklicher Tag!", seufzte sie.

„Warum, ma chérie, was ist denn passiert?", fragte der Andere.

„Ach eigentlich nichts weiter. Ich habe gemalt und die Zeit vergessen. Dann fiel mir ein, dass du gleich anrufen wolltest und ich habe alles zusammen gepackt, beim Gehen bin ich dann mit einem Idioten zusammen gestoßen, der mich tierisch zur Schnecke gemacht hat.", brummte sie.

„À quelque chose malheur est bon! Komm, alles hat auch seine guten Seiten! Schau, wenn das nicht passiert wäre, hätte dich wieder irgendetwas abgelenkt und wir könnten nicht telefonieren!", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen.

„Du hast auch immer ein Sprichwort parat! Aber du hast ja Recht! Ich sollte es abhaken und vergessen!", wurde sie ruhiger.

„Siehst du, mon petit trésor, es geht doch!"

„Pierre, dieses komische Telefon hier nervt mich total! Das Zimmer hat keinen Kamin und so können wir wenigstens miteinander reden, aber es nervt!", stöhnte sie.

„Dank den Muggeln, ohne sie könnten wir jetzt nicht reden!", lachte er.

„Muss ich wohl! Wolltest du nicht her kommen?", fragte sie nun.

„Sobald ich fertig bin und alles vorbereitet ist, informiere ich dich sofort! Ich muss noch einiges mit der Kleinen trainieren! Leider weiß ich nicht, wann das ist und auch nicht, wann ich dich wieder anrufen kann. Die Direktorin verrät nichts über den Zeitplan.", erklärte er.

Traurig erwiderte sie: „Gut! Au revoir!"

„Au revoir.", war das Letzte, was sie hörte.

Pierre schaffte es immer wieder, sie zu beruhigen. Er wusste genau, wie er mit ihr umgehen musste. Wenigstens einer von ihnen war ruhig. Sie war dagegen sehr impulsiv.

Später am Abend ging sie zu Bett und konnte lange Zeit nicht einschlafen. Komischer Weise ging ihr der Fremde nicht aus dem Kopf.

Hätte sie gewusst, dass es ihm nicht anders ging, wer weiß…

Auch er hing seinen Gedanken nach und sie spielte darin die Hauptrolle.

, Was bildete diese Zicke sich nur ein, mich einfach so stehen zu lassen? Severus, du hättest auch netter sein können. Stimmt, aber sie hat mich total überrannt! Da konnte ich nicht anders reagieren.'

Er drehte ihre Karte in der Hand hin und her und dachte, Professor Snape, sie sind in Paris um sich zu erholen. Die nächsten Monate werden noch anstrengend genug. Da haben sie nichts Besseres zu tun, als über diese Frau nachzudenken?

Zugegeben, sie sah gut aus. Ihr französischer Akzent war niedlich. Das halblange blonde Haar, umspielte leicht gelockt ihr Gesicht und ihre Figur konnte sich ebenfalls sehen lassen. Wenn sie ihn böse anfunkelte, hatte sie Grübchen zwischen den Augen…

Schluss jetzt!', damit drehte er sich zur Seite und versuchte zu schlafen.


	2. Chapter 2

**lufa:** Vielen Dank für die nette review. Du hast Recht, sarkastisch und unhöflich, so kennt man Severus. Aber ich glaube in den nächsten Kapiteln strengt er sich ein Kleinwenig an, bevor er wieder in alte Verhaltensmuster zurück fällt. Hoffe, es gefällt Dir trotzdem.

**Katrin71: **Ja, ich habe mich mal wieder getraut. Diesmal wird die Story etwas ander sein. Lass Dich überraschen. Freu mich aber, dass Du wieder mitliest.

So nun ein kurzes Kapitel, dafür versuche ich das Nächste schon heute Abend zu laden! Versprochen!

--

Am nächsten Morgen stand sie auf und öffnete die Fensterläden. Es versprach wieder ein wundervoller Tag zu werden.

Sie nahm sich vor, heute wieder zu Sacré-Coeur zu gehen und die Skizze fertig zu machen.

Also nahm sie ihre Sachen und lief los.

Sie ging zur gleichen Stelle wie am vorherigen Tag, setzte sich und begann weiter zu zeichnen. Nach ein paar Stunden bekam sie Durst und überlegte, ob sie nicht in ein nahes Café gehen und dort einen Café au Lait trinken sollte.

Gesagt getan. Sie packte gerade ihre Sachen zusammen, als hinter ihr eine dunkle Stimme erklang.

„Guten Morgen, Madam."

Sie drehte sich um und erblickte den unfreundlichen Kerl von gestern.

„Guten Morgen", erwiderte sie spitz.

„Ich hoffe, es geht ihnen gut. Außerdem möchte ich mich für mein gestriges Benehmen entschuldigen.", sagte er leise.

Diese Entschuldigung schien ihm ungeheuer schwer zu fallen. Sofort verrauchte ihre Wut und sie sah ihn offen an.

„Angenommen. Aber auch ich sollte mich noch einmal entschuldigen, schließlich habe ich sie einfach so stehen lassen."

„Darf ich sie zur Feier des Tages auf einen Kaffee einladen?", fragte er lächelnd.

Statt einer Antwort nahm sie ihre Sachen, hakte sich bei ihm ein und sie gingen los.

Anfangs war er über ihre Ungezwungenheit erstaunt und hob eine Augenbraue, aber mit der Zeit schien er sich daran zu gewöhnen.

Sie hatten sich ein schattiges Plätzchen in einem netten, kleinen Café gesucht und unterhielten sich schon mehrere Stunden angeregt.

Keiner merkte, wie die Zeit verrann. Man plauderte über dies und das, Gott und die Welt und beide wirkten sehr gelöst.

Er erzählte ihr von seinen Erlebnissen in Paris. Meist lustige Anekdoten. Er hatte einen ganz speziellen Humor, gepaart mit einer starken Portion Sarkasmus.

, Sieh an, sieh an! Hätte nicht gedacht, dass er so nett sein kann. Er hat heute auch keinen Stock verschluckt, sondern ist total normal.', dachte sie.

Ein Blick auf ihre Uhr verriet ihr, dass es schon acht war. Langsam sollte sie gehen. Es gefiel ihr zwar, aber wenn es am Schönsten ist…

„Ich glaube, ich sollte dann mal…", begann sie langsam.

Er sah sie an und sagte: „Schade. Aber vielleicht können wir morgen Abend zusammen essen?"

„Sehr gern. Aber nur, wenn sie mich Danielle nennen.", nahm sie seine Einladung an.

„Ich bin Severus. Morgen acht Uhr? Ich hole Sie ab?", fragend blickte er sie an.

Sie nickte lächelnd und reichte ihm ihre Hand. „Also bis morgen, Severus."

Sie ging und er sah ihr lange nach.


	3. Chapter 3

So, wie versprochen das neue Kapitel.

--

Der nächste Tag war nicht nach ihrem Geschmack. Die Zeit schien nur in Zeitlupe zu vergehen. Sie freute sich riesig auf den heutigen Abend.

,Du dummes Huhn! Warum freust du dich so? Es ist nur ein ganz normales Essen!

Sie versuchte weiter zu zeichnen, aber ihr fehlte die Konzentration. Nach einigen unendlichen Stunden war es so weit sich fertig zu machen. Danielle beschloss, ein leichtes weißes Sommerkleid zu tragen, mit Spaghettiträgern. Ihr Haar steckte sie hoch. Nur ein paar einzelne Locken fielen noch ins Gesicht. Pünktlich um acht Uhr stand sie vor dem Eingang ihres Hotels.

Der sanfte Wind spielte mit ihr. Sie reckte ihm ihr Gesicht entgegen und schloss für einen kurzen Augenblick ihre Augen.

„So in Gedanken?", vernahm sie eine sanfte dunkle Stimme. Seine Stimme.

„Hmm. Ich träume gerade.", erzählte sie und hielt ihre Augen noch immer geschlossen.

„Ich hoffe, es sind schöne Träume!", raunte er ihr ins Ohr. Sie spürte seinen Atem an ihrem Hals und es verursachte die dickste Gänsehaut, die sie je hatte.

Jetzt öffnete sie ihre Augen und sah ihn an. Sein Gesicht war nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihrem. Sie hatte einen Kloß im Hals und musste schlucken.

„Ja, hatte ich." Und mit einem kessen Seitenblick fügte sie hinzu: „Übrigens, Du bist als Randfigur auch darin vorgekommen."

Jetzt war er es, der einen Kloß im Hals hatte.

Lächelnd bot er ihr seinen Arm an, den sie dankend ergriff. „Und wohin entführst du mich?"

„Lass dich überraschen. Ich habe in meinem Lieblingslokal einen Platz für uns reserviert.", antwortete er charmant.

Ihr Weg führte sie zum Place des Vosges. Einem ihrer Lieblingsorte in Paris. Er ist einer der ältesten Plätze von Paris und ihrer Meinung nach auch einer der Schönsten.

Rote Backsteinhäuser mit wundervoll geschwungenen Arkaden umrahmten den Platz.

„Hast du gewusst, dass in einem dieser Häuser Kardinal Richelieu oder auch Victor Hugo gewohnt haben sollen?", fragte Severus.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Eigentlich wusste sie nicht genaues über diesen Ort, nur dass er ihr gefiel.

Severus hatte einiges an Hintergrundwissen und erklärte ihr alles.

„Der Platz wurde auf ausdrückliche Anordnung des französischen Königs Heinrich IV. als Place Royaleim 17. Jahrhundert gebaut. Er war der erste Platz in Europa, der mir einheitlichen Häusern umbaut wurde. Die Statue in der Mitte stellt König Ludwig XIII. dar.

Er wurde „Platz der Vogesen" genannt, weil das französische Departement der Vogesen das erste war, das die damals erhobene Revolutionssteuer komplett bezahlt hatte."

Sie hörte ihm schweigend zu. Der Platz gefiel ihr nun noch viel mehr, hatte er doch eine Geschichte vorzuweisen. Schließlich erreichten sie ihr Ziel, das Restaurant „L´Ambrosie".

Bereits am Eingang schien sie der Chef zu erwarten.

„Bonsoir Severus, schön dich wieder hier zu sehen! Und eine reizende Begleitung hast du dabei! Bonsoir Madame!", wurden sie herzlich empfangen.

Mit offenen Armen kam er ihnen entgegen. Severus tat es ihm nach und umarmte ihn mit den Worten: „Bonsoir Bernard! Wie haben uns ja ewig nicht gesehen!"

Dann drehte er sich zu Danielle um, umfasste ihre Schulter und sagte: „Darf ich dir Mademoiselle Danielle vorstellen? Danielle, das ist mein guter Freund Bernard!"

Nun wurde sie ebenfalls von Bernard umarmt und mit einem Küsschen links und rechts begrüßt.

„Kommt ihr zwei, ich habe euch meinen schönsten Tisch reserviert, mit Blick auf den Place.", führte er sie hinein.

Severus hatte nicht zuviel versprochen. Sprachlos schaute sie sich um. Es sah aus, wie auf ihrer Schule, einem alten Schloss in Südfrankreich. An der Decke war filigran gearbeiteter Stuck, die unteren Wände wundervoll vertäfelt. An den oberen Wänden hingen überdimensional große Spiegel und dazwischen prangte Stofftapete mit Ornamenten aus Blumen, Früchten, Getreide und allem, was mit Essen zu tun hatte. Pompöse Kronleuchter verteilten sich gleichmäßig im Raum.

Bernard wies ihnen einen Platz am Fenster zu. Er hatte nicht gelogen, von hier aus hatte man einen phantastischen Blick auf den Place.

Er rückte Danielle ihren Stuhl zurecht und erklärte, dass er später noch einmal zu ihnen stoßen würde. Bis dahin sollten sie sich wie zu Hause fühlen.

Ein Mâitre brachte ihnen die Karte. Sie überließ die Auswahl Severus.

Er wählte: Käsesoufflé mit Ofentomaten und Knoblauchschaum, Schweinemedaillon gratiniert mit Gorgonzola und Wallnüssen, warmes Kastanientörtchen auf Kakisauce mit weißem Schokoladeneis.

Dazu bestellte er einen Chardonnay. Mit dieser Auswahl war sie sehr zufrieden. Sie hatte den ganzen Tag noch nicht gegessen und war entsprechend hungrig.

Der Mâitre brachte den Wein und ließ ihn kosten. Genüsslich schloss er die Augen und kaute den Wein.

Danielle sah ihm dabei zu. Er sah einfach umwerfend aus. Unterwegs war ihr schon aufgefallen, dass seine schwarze Stoffhose einen knackigen Po machte und an dem weißen Hemd, welches er dazu trug waren die oberen zwei Knöpfe geöffnet. Seine muskulöse Brust konnte man erahnen. Schade, dass es langärmlig war, sonst hätte sie auch einen Blick auf seine Arme werfen können.

Sie war gerade ganz in Gedanken versunken, als sich eine Hand auf ihre legte und eine samtige Stimme sagte: „Einen Penny für deine Träume."

Sie zuckte zusammen, sah ihn an und errötete leicht. Ein sanftes Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht. Er ließ seine Hand noch eine Weile liegen, bevor er sie wieder zurückzog.

Nun hatte sie das Gefühl, ihre Hand würde erfrieren. Als seine noch darauf lag, war es so schön warm gewesen und nun wurde es kalt. Sie konnte nicht ahnen, dass es ihm ähnlich ging.

Wieder unterhielten sie sich angeregt. Sie fragte ihn, was er in Paris wollte und welchen Beruf er ausübte.

Er erklärte ihr, dass er Lehrer an einem Internat in Schottland sei und nun die Ferien genießen wollte. Mal ganz allein, ohne nervige Schüler, diese Zeit brauchte er immer wieder.

Das genügte ihr fürs erste.

Nach dem Dessert fragte sie wieder: „Wie lange bist du schon in Paris?"

„Seit einer Woche.", antwortete er.

„Und wie lange wirst du noch hier bleiben?", wurde sie nun direkter.

„Mal sehen, eigentlich hatte ich vor, noch zwei Wochen zu bleiben. Aber ich habe gestern erfahren, dass ich diesmal früher zurück muss. Ich muss für das neue Schuljahr noch einige Vorbereitungen treffen.", sagte er nachdenklich.

„Schade!", fuhr es ihr heraus und sie senkte den Blick, nicht ohne eine kleine Spur rosa auf den Wangen.

Er blickte sie nun offen an. „Das finde ich auch. Noch nie war Paris faszinierender für mich.", sprach er leise und das Rosa auf ihrem Gesicht wich nun einem satten Rot Ton.

Das Gespräch war für die nächsten Minuten eingeschlafen. Jeder sah den Anderen an und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Schließlich brachen sie auf. Nachdem sie sich herzlich von Bernard verabschiedet hatten, gingen sie.

An der frischen Luft atmete Danielle erst einmal tief ein. Das tat gut. Vielleicht brachte sie das auf andere Gedanken. Die waren schon den ganzen Tag über, seltsamerweise fast ausschließlich mit Severus beschäftigt. Warum beschäftigte sie dieser Mann nur so? Sie kannte ihn doch nicht!

Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her.

Kurz bevor sie ihr Hotel erreichten, ergriff Severus die Initiative und fragte: „Sehen wir uns morgen wieder?"

Sie sah ihn an und antwortete lächelnd: „Natürlich, sehr gern." Vor dem Hotel standen sie sich noch einige Zeit gegenüber. Schließlich reichte er ihr die Hand und wollte sich verabschieden. Sie ergriff diese und zog ihn zu sich herunter. Dann reckte sie sich und gab ihm links und rechts einen Kuss. Er war verdattert.

„So machen wir das in Paris, Au revoir, Severus!", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und ging dann zielstrebig auf den Eingang zu.

Kurz davor drehte sie sich noch einmal um und winkte ihm zu.

Er stand noch immer da und sah sie an. Dann gab er sich einen Ruck und rief: „Ich hole dich gegen 9 zum Frühstück ab, ja?"

Mit einem kurzen Nicken zeigte sie ihr Einverständnis.

Im Bett ließ sie noch einmal den Tag Revue passieren. Irgendwas hatte sich verändert. Sie fühlte sich zu ihm hingezogen. Aber er war ein Muggel und sie war so gut wie verlobt. Das konnte nicht gut gehen, es war besser das zu beenden, bevor es richtig anfing. Dass er ihr gegenüber ähnlich empfand hatte sie bemerkt. Es tat ihr gut, begehrt zu werden. Aber es durfte nicht sein. Sie hatte eine Verantwortung gegenüber ihren Schülern und ihrer Direktorin, besonders in diesem Jahr. Nein, es durfte nicht sein!

Severus hatte andere Gedanken, zwar kreisten sie um Danielle, aber er war froh.

Er hatte das Gefühl, sich langsam in diese Frau zu verlieben und das tat unheimlich gut. Es waren Gefühle, die er schon lange nicht mehr zugelassen hatte. Zu lange?


	4. Chapter 4

**Lufa: **Ja, ich glaube, es hat ihn richtig erwischt. Ging zwar etwas schnell, aber wo die Liebe hinfällt... . Bei der Vorstellung vom Aussehen und mit den offenen Hemdknöpfen musste ich auch erst einmal schlucken. Mal sehen, wie Dir das nächste Kapitel gefällt.

**Katrin71:** Ich glaube, wenn man ihn läßt, kann auch Severus romantisch sein. Dachte mir, dass Dir sein Aussehen gefällt.

**Traudel:** Ja, da bin ich wieder. Wenn Severus romantisch werden soll, muss man schon schweres Geschütz auffahren. Also gleich Paris. Das bewirkt sogar bei ihm Einiges.

--

Am nächsten Tag waren alle Bedenken verflogen und sie stand pünktlich vor dem Hotel. Severus war zur vereinbarten Zeit zur Stelle.

Sie gingen in ein nahe gelegenes Café und tranken Café au Laît, aßen Croissants und plauderten munter drauf los.

Schließlich wurde beschlossen, eine Tour durch Montparnasse zu machen. Sie genossen die ungezwungene Atmosphäre, sahen den Künstlern beim Malen zu, hörten sich die musikalischen Vorträge der Straßenmusikanten an, setzten sich ab und zu in ein Café, um etwas zu trinken oder ein Eis zu essen. Es war wundervoll.

Als sie sich schon auf den Rückweg machen wollten, sprach sie ein junger Künstler an und fragte Severus, ob er sich nicht mit seiner Frau malen lassen wollte.

Beide sahen sich an und schwiegen. Dann nickten sie und nahmen auf einer Bank platz. Sie rückten eng aneinander. Danielle lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und er legte seinen Arm um sie.

Der Künstler war zufrieden und begann. Sie spürte seinen Atem auf ihrem Haar und lehnte sich entspannt noch enger an ihn. Er streichelte ihren Arm.

Als das Bild fertig war und sie es zu sehen bekamen, mussten sie lächeln. Es war wundervoll geworden. Severus bezahlte und beide gingen in ihre Hotels.

Er hatte sie gebeten, sich heute besonders fein zu kleiden, da er sie ins neue Eiffelturmrestaurant ausführen wollte.

Sie hatte ein kurzes schwarzes Cocktailkleid gewählt und trug ihr Haar offen. So wirkete sie richtig sexy.

Als Danielle vors Hotel trat verschlug es ihr fast den Atem.

Er trug einen schwarzen Anzug und darunter ein ebenso schwarzes Hemd, welches er leger über der Hose trug. Er sah unheimlich gut aus. Sein schwarzes Haar rundete das Bild ab.

Mit klopfendem Herzen ging Danielle auf ihn zu. Noch hatte er sie nicht gesehen. Als er sich umdrehte und sie erblickte, war er es, der sprachlos war.

„Du bist wunderschön!", sagte er nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit und trat auf sie zu. Nach einem kurzen Moment besann er sich und bot ihr feierlich seinen Arm an. So schlenderten sie Richtung Eiffelturm.

Im Restaurant „Jules Verne", hoch oben über den Dächern von Paris hatte er wieder einen wundervollen Platz am Fenster reserviert.

Galant schob er ihr den Stuhl zurecht. Sie wählten ein extravagantes Menü, Jacobsmuscheln, Homer, Crème brulée. Wieder war es ein wundervoller Abend. Sie lachten viel.

Nach dem Dessert fragte er: „Du weißt ja nun schon einiges von mir. Aber ich leider nichts über dich. Wo lebst du, was machst du?"

Sie stockte. Vor dieser Frage hatte sie sich gefürchtet.

„Ich lebe in Südfrankreich und unterrichte an einem dortigen Internat Sport.", erklärte sie zaghaft.

„Liebst du deinen Beruf? Liebst du dein Leben?", hakte er nach.

„Natürlich! Ich liebe es, mit jungen Menschen umzugehen, sie zu formen und zu fördern. Sie haben es mit mir nicht leicht, ich verlange viel, aber nur so sind sie in der Lage, ihre Grenzen auszuloten und bis an diese zu gehen. Anfangs verstehen sie das nicht und schimpfen, aber im Laufe der Jahre erkennen sie meine Beweggründe und sind voller Eifer dabei.

Mein Leben ist so wie es ist in Ordnung.", fügte sie ausweichend hinzu.

„Ich finde das was du sagst wichtig. Auch ich verlange von meinen Schülern viel ab. Leider sind viele unter ihnen, die den gehobenen Ansprüchen nicht entsprechen. Die versuche ich auf meine Art zu animieren, besser zu werden. Das wird allerdings zu oft missverstanden."

Den Rest des Abends unterhielten sie sich über Unterrichtsmethoden, Schülerbenehmen und Motivation. Es war eine angeregte Diskussion.

Als sie das Restaurant verließen und auf den Lift warteten, trat Danielle ans Fenster und betrachtete Paris. Als Severus sich hinter sie stellte, spürte sie seinen Atem in ihrem Nacken und sie bekam wieder eine Gänsehaut.

„Wundervoll, oder?", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und beide sahen sich an, in ihren Augen brannte ein Feuer. Langsam näherten sich ihre Lippen und als sie sich trafen war es, als sprühten tausend kleine Funken zwischen ihnen hin und her.

Es war ein unendlich sanfter und zärtlicher Kuss. Ihre Zungen spielten miteinander.

Als sie sich sanft voneinander gelöst hatten, legten beide ihre Stirn aneinander und sahen sich in die Augen.

„So machen wir das in England.", flüsterte er.

Sie lächelte. Nun erklang die Glocke des Liftes und beide fuhren nach unten. Sie hatten sich bei den Händen genommen und nur Augen füreinander.

Den ganzen Weg zum Hotel zurück hielten sie Händchen und zogen sich ab und zu gegenseitig zueinander, um sich wieder zu küssen. Trotzdem schien der Weg viel zu kurz zu sein.

Vor dem Hotel zog er sie wieder ein eine leidenschaftliche Umarmung und sie flüsterte ihm zu: „Möchtest du gern meine Briefmarkensammlung sehen und einen Tee dazu trinken?"

Er sah sie irritiert an, dann besann er sich und antwortete: „Keine Ahnung, was eine Briefmarkensammlung ist, aber nichts könnte mich daran hindern, einen Tee mit dir zu trinken."

Dann gingen sie nach oben.

Im Zimmer angekommen küssten sie sich ausdauernd und lang anhaltend. Sie warf ihre Schuhe weit von sich und ließ sein Jackett über seine Schultern hinweg nach unten gleiten.

Dann öffnete sie langsam sein Hemd. Mit jedem geöffneten Knopf wurde mehr Haut sichtbar und sie begrüßte es indem sie diese abküsste. Er zog scharf die Luft ein. Etwas Erotischeres als diesen Augenblick hatte er in seinem ganzen Leben nicht erlebt.

Er konnte noch immer nicht fassen, dass dies Wirklichkeit war. Kurz nahm er ihre Handgelenke und schob sie von sich, um ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

Sie sah ihn mit sanften, blauen Augen und einer Mischung aus Verlangen und Sinnlichkeit an. Für einige Sekunden schloss Severus seine Augen. Diese Situation brachte ihn ohne Zweifel an die Grenzen seines Beherrschungsvermögens.

Er ließ ihre Handgelenke los und riss mit beiden Armen ihren Körper an sich.

Seine Küsse wirkten erfahren und rau und schmeckten so unendlich nach ihm. Danielle hörte das Rauschen in ihren Ohren und glaubte, vor Verlangen vergehen zu müssen. Sein Körper erschien ihr zugleich erregend aber auch vertraut, sein Geruch machte sie im selben Moment schier wahnsinnig und vermittelte ihr das Gefühl von Geborgenheit. Sie spürte seine Konturen an jedem Millimeter ihres Körpers, spürte die zunehmende Härte seines Schoßes an ihrem Unterleib. Er tat nichts, als sie stürmisch zu küssen und an sich zu drücken und doch konnte sie nicht behaupten, je eine auch nur annähernd so erregende Situation erlebt zu haben... nicht einmal in ihren aufregendsten Träumen. Dann ließ er sie abrupt wieder los und schob sie atemlos von sich. Seine Augen loderten wie Feuer.

„Du hast nicht die leiseste Ahnung, worauf du dich da einlässt, Danielle!", murmelte er heiser, „Du wirst das bereuen! Ich kann nicht teilen! Wenn ich etwas will, dann gehört es mir, nur mir und das mit Haut und Haar!"

Severus starrte sie an. Er hatte keine Chance. Noch nie hatte er eine Frau so gewollt, wie sie in diesem Moment. Er öffnete mit ungeduldigen Bewegungen ihr Kleid und ließ es nach unten fallen. Schließlich hob er sie hoch und trug sie zum Bett. Dort legte er Danielle sanft ab. Er beugte sich über sie und sie zog ihn zu sich herunter. Dann lagen sie eng umschlungen, sich wild küssend und klammerten sich aneinander fest, als wären sie zwei Ertrinkende und der jeweils andere, die einzige Rettung.

Danielle blickte kurz hinunter auf Severus´ stattliche Männlichkeit. Sie wollte ihn ganz nackt sehen und begann, weiter die Knöpfe zu öffnen, doch er drängte ihre Hände zur Seite und fand kurz darauf zielstrebig den Weg zwischen ihre Beine. Ungeduldig schob er ihren Slip zur Seite und stimulierte sie ohne große Umschweife gekonnt und zielsicher.

Sie stöhnte auf, als sie seine Finger an ihrer empfindlichsten Stelle spürte. Er richtete seinen Oberkörper auf, umfasste er ihre Hüften und drang mit kräftigen Stößen in sie ein. Danielle fühlte eine Welle der puren Lust sie durchfluten. Sie hob ihr Becken drückte sich immer enger an ihn heran.

Sie stöhnte auf und öffnete die Augen, um ihn anzusehen. Ihre Sinne schienen unter seiner Berührung zu zerreißen. Er starrte sie an und seine Blicke betörten sie. Sie konnte ihre Augen nicht von dem tiefen Schwarz abwenden. Als sie merkte, wie heiße Wellen ihren ganzen Körper erfassten und sie schließlich an den Gipfel der Lust brachten schrie sie lustvoll auf.

Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über seine angespannten Züge, dann spürte er, wie auch er einem noch nie erlebten Höhepunkt entgegen steuerte. Er warf seinen Kopf nach hinten und stöhnte laut auf. Dann sank er auf Danielles Körper hinab und versenkte sein Gesicht an ihrem schweißnassen Hals.

Die nächsten Minuten hielten sie sich einfach fest und versuchten, wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Sie lagen einfach nur da und sahen sich an.

Severus umfasste ihr Gesicht mit ihren Händen, strich einige Haarsträhnen beiseite und sah sie an. Dann zog er sie näher heran und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen.

So schliefen sie ein.

--

Ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen, denn ich muss gestehen, das war meine erste Liebesszene und davor hatte ich richtig Bammel. Für Tips und Anregungen bin ich Euch dankbar, aber auch für Kritik und Meinungen!


	5. Chapter 5

**Erst einmal vielen Dank für die lieben reviews zum letzten Kapitel. Das war wirklich wichtig für mich, denn ich war mit diesem Kapitel sehr unsicher. Ihr habt mich super aufgebaut! Danke!**

**lufa: **Ja, so könnte ich mir Severus vorstellen. Men in Black! Vielleicht werden seine Unterrichtmethoden ja einfach nur missverstanden? :-) Danke!

**Katrin71:** Freut mich, dass es Dir gefällt! Schwarz steht Severus einfach, oder?

**Traudl: **Danke! Das verursacht wirklich Gänsehaut!

--

Am nächsten Morgen weckten sie nicht die Sonnenstrahlen, sondern das Geräusch der Dusche in ihrem Badezimmer. Sie brauchte eine Weile um zu realisieren, wo sie war und was gestern geschah.

,Oh mein Gott. Was habe ich getan? Sie gehörte schließlich zu einer der bekanntesten reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien in Frankreich. Einer uralten Familie mit Stammsitz auf einer Burg nahe dem kleinen Ort Avigne. In der Muggelwelt nannten sie sich nur kurz Turavi.

Ein solch unstandesgemäßes Verhältnis wäre für ihre Familie völlig indiskutabel.

Außerdem gab es so etwas, wie eine schweigende Übereinkunft zwischen ihrem Vater und Pierre.

,Aber ich glaube, ich bin dabei, mich in ihn zu verlieben. Er ist so liebvoll, so zärtlich und so sanft, wie ich es noch nie erlebt habe.'

Ihre trüben Gedanken fort wischend stand sie auf und ging ebenfalls ins Bad.

Er drehte ihr gerade den Rücken zu und seifte seine Brust ein. Der Rücken war so von Narben überzogen, dass sie erschrak. Sie trat von hinten an ihn heran, und umfasste seinen Oberkörper. Dann löste sie die rechte Hand und fuhr sanft die Konturen der Narben nach.

Er zuckte zusammen.

„Junger Mann, ist hier noch ein Plätzchen frei, damit ich ihnen den Rücken schrubben kann?", fragte sie kokett, um die Situation zu retten.

„Langsam drehte er sich um und antwortete lächelnd: „Bei einem solchen Angebot, werde ich Platz machen, Mademoiselle. Darf ich Ihnen schon einmal die Seife reichen?"

Sie nahm sie und begann, sanft seinen Oberkörper einzuseifen. Er schloss genussvoll die Augen und seine Erregung war nicht zu übersehen.

Ihre warme weiche Haut an seinem Körper, der intensive Kuss und ihre Bewegungen führten dazu, dass seine Erregung wuchs. Sie seufzte auf. Severus hob Danielle leicht an den Hüften und ließ sie unendlich langsam hinunter gleiten. Danielle stöhnte auf. Sie beugte sich nach vorn und fuhr langsam mit der Zunge über seinen Hals. Severus zog stark die Luft ein, packte sie an beiden Hüften und stieß er erst langsam, dann immer schneller in sie hinein.

„Oh ja!", raunte Danielle in sein Ohr. Ihre Stimme machte ihn schier wahnsinnig. Er fuhr aus ihr heraus und schob sie an den Schultern ein Stück zurück. So lehnte ihr Oberkörper an der Wand. Dann fuhr er mit den Händen über ihre Brüste, strich an ihren Seiten entlang, bis er zwischen ihre Beine gelangte. Danielle zuckte zusammen, als er ihren Lustpunkt sofort fand. Severus begann nun, sie im Rhythmus ihrer Bewegungen zu massieren und spürte schnell, wie sich ihre Ekstase wuchs. Schnell hob er sie hoch und ließ sie an der Wand entlang wieder herunter rutschen. So, dass er leicht in ihr versinken konnte. Er spürte, wie sich ihre Muskulatur eng um ihn schlang und sie den Kopf zurückwarf. Diese Enge und ihr Anblick machten es ihm unmöglich, sich länger zu beherrschen.

Lange hielten sie sich fest umschlungen und das Wasser lief an ihren Körpern hinab.

„Du machst mich wahnsinnig. Ich glaube, wenn wir uns nicht bald etwas anziehen, verlassen wir diesen Raum heute nicht mehr.", stieß er atemlos hervor.

Sie lachte auf, gab ihm einen Klapps auf sein Hinterteil und murmelte „Dann sieh zu, dass du aus der Dusche kommst, jetzt bin ich dran."

ooooooo

Nach dem Frühstück zogen sie sich an und schlenderten Hand in Hand durch die Straßen.

Vor einem kleinen Café spielte eine Gruppe Straßenmusikanten einen Pariser Tango. Beide lauschten ihrer Musik. Severus umarmte ihre Schultern von hinten und Danielle ließ sich in seine Umarmung fallen. Beide wiegten sanft im Takt der Musik hin und her.

Plötzlich ergriff er ihre Hand, drehte sie zu sich um und begann langsam mit ihr zu tanzen.

Er war ein unglaublicher Tänzer. Sie hatte das Gefühl, über den Boden zu schweben. Ihre Augen ließen den Anderen dabei keine Minute lang allein.

In seinen Augen blitze ein freudiges Lächeln auf. Lachend warf sie ihren Kopf zurück.

Mittlerweile hatte sich eine Menschentraube um sie gebildet. Einige sahen ihnen zu, andere begannen ebenfalls zu tanzen.

Es war wundervoll.

Nach dem letzten Lied begannen die Menschen zu applaudieren. Das brachte die beiden wieder zurück in die Gegenwart.

Sie sahen sich an, er zog sie an sich heran und beide verbeugten sich.

Dann gingen sie zurück. Vor dem Hotel sah Severus sie an und sagte: „In einer Stunde hole ich dich ab, ich habe eine Überraschung für dich."

Mit einem langen Kuss verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander.

Leise summend und tänzelnd erreichte Danielle ihr Zimmer. Sie schloss es auf und ging hinein. Noch immer tanzend warf sie ihre Sachen aufs Bett. Plötzlich stutzte sie.

Ihr ganzes Zimmer war aufgeräumt und ihre Sachen in Koffern verstaut, die abreisefertig mitten im Raum standen.

Nun bemerkte sie in der Ecke einen Hauselfen, der nervös auf sie zukam und sagte:

„Mademoiselle müssen mit mir kommen, sofort. Anweisung von Madam. Ihre Anwesenheit im Schloss ist dringend erforderlich. Wir dürfen keine Minute warten."

Wie vom Donner gerührt stand sie da, unfähig auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Stattdessen überstürzten sich ihre Gedanken.

, Ich kann nicht gehen. Severus kommt gleich wieder. Was wird er denken, wenn ich einfach so verschwinde? Ich kann nicht!'

Laut erwiderte sie: „Ich kann jetzt nicht! Geh zu Madam und sage ihr, dass ich in 2 Tagen bei ihr bin!"

„Nein, Madam hat sich unmissverständlich ausgedrückt! Ich soll sofort mit Mademoiselle erscheinen! Sie war sehr aufgeregt und wenn Fin ohne Mademoiselle erscheint, wird sie Ärger kriegen. Bitte Mademoiselle, kommen sie sofort mit mir, bitte!"

Es schien wirklich dringend zu sein und keinen Aufschub zu dulden. Sie beschloss mit der Elfe mitzugehen. Vorher wollte sie aber Severus einen Brief schreiben, in dem sie ihm alles versuchte zu erklären. Den gab sie am Empfang ab und apparierte dann mit Fin.

Bald darauf erschien Severus. Lächelnd und mit einer wilden Orchidee bewaffnet betrat er das Hotel. Der Empfangschef erkannte ihn gleich und lief auf ihn zu.

„Monsieur Snape? Ich habe eine Nachricht von Mademoiselle Turavi für sie. Sie musste leider bereits abreisen." Er hielt Severus den Brief unter die Nase. Der brauchte eine Weile, um zu begreifen, was er da gehört hatte.

Wieso war sie abgereist? Vor einer Stunde hatten sie noch hier gestanden und nun war sie weg? Warum?

Unschlüssig drehte er den Brief in seiner Hand hin und her. Dann drehte er sich um und ging nach draußen. Die Orchidee gab er einem kleinen Zimmermädchen, das sich überschwänglich bedankte. Er hörte gar nicht zu, sondern lief einfach weiter.

Ziellos lief er durch die Stadt. Irgendwann nach einer langen Zeit blickte er auf und sah, dass er vor Sacre-Coeur stand. Hier war die kleine Bank, an der er sie das erste Mal getroffen hatte. Langsam setzte er sich und ihm fiel auf, dass er noch immer den ungeöffneten Brief bei sich trug. Er riss ihn auf und begann zu lesen:

_Severus,_

_ich muss sofort abreisen. Eine wichtige Angelegenheit erfordert meine sofortige Rückkehr._

_Leider blieb nicht einmal die Zeit, Dich persönlich darüber zu informieren. Ich werde aber so schnell ich kann zurückkehren, spätestens in 4 Tagen. Bitte warte auf mich!_

_Solltest Du inzwischen ebenfalls abreisen müssen, hinterlasse mir bitte eine Adresse, unter der ich Dich erreichen kann. Ich möchte Dich wieder sehen!_

_Bitte verzeih und vertrau mir!_

_Danielle_

Severus las den Brief noch einmal, bevor er ihn sinken ließ. Was konnte so dringend sein, dass sie nicht eine halbe Stunde warten konnte? Egal, sie würde es ihm erklären müssen, wenn sie wieder da war. Er wollte auf sie warten.

Die nächsten Tage bestanden für ihn daraus, sich im Cafe gegenüber ihrem Hotel einen Fensterplatz zu suchen und das Hotel zu beobachten. Kein Zeichen von ihr. Von Tag zu Tag wuchs seine Wut und er steigerte sich darin hinein, dass er sich einredete, sie habe ihn nur benutzt um gegen ihre Langeweile anzugehen. Er war völlig außer sich!

Am Morgen des 4. Tages erschien Dobby in seinem Zimmer und erklärte ihm, dass Professor Dumbledore ihn sofort zurück rufen würde. Es gäbe Anzeichen dafür, dass die Todesser etwas planten und seine Hilfe wäre von größter Bedeutung.

Dass Danielle überhaupt noch einmal zurückkommen würde, hatte er bereits abgeschrieben und nutzte so dankbar die Gelegenheit zu gehen, vielleicht konnte er sie ja schnell vergessen. Seine Adresse hinterließ er nicht.


	6. Chapter 6

**Euern reviews entnehme ich, dass auch Ihr nichts dagegen hättet, mal mit Severus zu "tanzen"?**

**lufa: **Nee. keine Angst, wird nichts mit Reinblütern, zumindest nichts Wichtiges. Einen Tango mit Severus, dafür würde ich schon was geben. Natürlich habe ich auch nur gedacht, dass Du das meinst (schmunzel), mir wäre nie etwas Anderes in den Sinn gekommen! Vom Rückenschruppen ganz zu schweigen!!

**Katrin71: **Ja ganz so einfach kann ich es ja wohl nicht machen! Ein wenig Arbeit muss er schon noch investieren!

**Traudl:** Ich weiß, daß ich gemein bin. Das sagen meine pubertierenden Kinder mir jeden Tag!! :-) Aber ich bin auch gut im improvisieren! Lass Dich überraschen!

**Daniela:** Freue mich, dass Dir meine Story gefällt und danke Dir für die liebe review. Wie viele Kapitel es werden weiß ich noch nicht. Derzeit habe ich 11 fertig und versuche jeden Tag ein Stück vorwärts zu kommen. Wobei es mir momentan ein wenig schwer fällt. Mal sehen, was raus kommt!

--

Nachdem Danielle mit Fin im Schloss angekommen war, machte sie sich sofort auf den Weg zum Büro der Direktorin. Was konnte so wichtig sein, dass diese sie deshalb aus dem Urlaub zurück rief?

Auf ihr kurzes Klopfen hin erklang sofort ein schrilles „Qui!"

Sie trat ein. Das Büro von Madame erinnerte ein klein wenig ans Land der Riesen in „Gullivers Reisen". Alle Möbelstücke waren größer als normal, was einschüchternd auf Besucher wirkte. Die Möbel wiesen keine gewisse Stilrichtung auf, sondern waren wahllos nach dem Geschmack der Eigentümerin zusammengestellt.

Ein rotes Plüschsofa stand neben einem antiken Schreibtisch, während an den Wänden schwere, große Bücherregale aus Eichenholz standen.

Als sie Danielle erblickte erhob sich die Direktorin, die ebenfalls eine stattliche Größe hatte mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sie breitete die Arme aus und rief:

„Schön, dass sie es einrichten konnten, schnellstens zurück zu kommen, meine Liebe."

Mürrisch erwiderte Danielle: „Mir blieb ja keine andere Wahl Madame Directrice! Erklärt mir doch bitte, warum ich nicht eine Stunde später kommen durfte!"

Das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht der Direktorin verschwand. Sie ging zurück zum Schreibtisch und setzte sich.

„Danielle, unsere Favoritin für das Tournier ist schwer erkrankt und kann nicht mehr teilnehmen. Die Ersatzperson muss sofort mit dem Training beginnen, wenn wir eine Chance haben wollen. Da sie unser professeur de sport sind, ist das ihre Aufgabe. Mit dieser müssen sie schnellstens beginnen."

Danielle konnte ihre aufsteigende Wut nur schwer unterdrücken. „Das konnte keine Stunde warten, damit ich mich von einem lieben Menschen verabschieden durfte?"

„Non. Jede Minúte ist kostbar. Persönliche Interessen zählen nicht. Sie beginnen sofort mit dem Training." Durch ein kurzes Winken gab sie ihr zu verstehen, dass das Gespräch nun für sie beendet sei.

Danielle drehte sich um und ging.

Wütend stampfte sie den Weg entlang zu ihrem Zimmer. Schüler denen sie begegnete, wagten bei diesem grimmigen Gesichtsaudruck nicht, sie anzusprechen.

Wie von der Direktorin gewünscht, begann sie unverzüglich mit dem Training. Allerdings war die Schülerin sehr von sich selbst überzeugt. Dadurch hatte sie die Meinung, dass ein starkes Training nicht nötig sei und verhielt sich auch entsprechend.

Aber da war sie bei Danielles derzeitiger Laune an die falsche geraten. Danielle machte ihr unmissverständlich klar, dass sie sich derzeit auch lieber an einem anderen Ort aufhalten würde, aber dieses Training wichtig sei und wenn sie sich nicht entsprechend verhalte, wäre sie wohl nicht die richtige Kandidatin.

Nach dem Training zog sich Danielle sofort in ihr Zimmer zurück und lehnte es auch ab, Zeit in irgendeiner Art und Weise mit Pierre zu verbringen.

Nach 4 Tagen schaffte sie es, sich für 2 Stunden frei zu nehmen, bzw. übernahm ihre Kollegin Charlotte für sie das Training. Sie apparierte sofort nach Paris und rannte so schnell sie konnte in Severus´ Hotel. Dort erfuhr sie, dass er am Morgen abgereist war, ohne eine Adresse zu hinterlassen.

Das war ein Schock für sie, hatte sie doch fest damit gerechnet, ihm alles erklären zu können.

Nun hielt sie hier in Paris nichts mehr und so apparierte gleich zurück. Charlotte wunderte sich, dass sie so schnell wieder da war, sagte aber nichts.

Natürlich hatte das Danielles Laune nicht wirklich verbessert und so gingen ihr nach wie vor alle freiwillig aus dem Weg. Mittlerweile hatte der Unterricht wieder begonnen und der Wettkampf stand kurz bevor, damit auch die Abreise der Kandidaten. Die Direktorin hatte ihr eröffnet, dass außer ihr selbst auch noch Pierre und Danielle mitreisen sollten.

Danielle hatte nichts dagegen, hoffte sie doch so, auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.

Bis dahin war aber noch vieles zu tun, wenn die Schule eine Chance haben wollte.

Sie hing sich nun richtig in das Training hinein, ließ die Kandidatin rennen, fliegen, werfen und war nicht gerade zimperlich. Sie verlangte das Maximum und führte es selbstverständlich vor. Wenn sie mit dem Besen durch die Luft fegte und der für diese Jahreszeit ungewöhnlich kalte Wind sie fast erstarren ließ, erst dann hatte sie das Gefühl, dass ihre Gedanken frei waren.

Eines Abends klopfte es an ihrer Tür und Pierre stand davor.

Sie drehte sich einfach um und ließ die Tür offen, so dass er eintreten konnte. Pierre schloss hinter sich die Tür und kam langsam auf sie zu. Sie hatte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm ans Fenster gestellt und sah den Regentropfen zu, die sich am Glas ihren Weg bahnten.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten reden.", begann er langsam. Danielle schwieg noch immer.

„Seit du wieder da bist, isolierst du dich. Sprichst mit Niemandem. Ich dachte, wir beide hätten einen besonderen Draht und wenigstens mir würdest du dich anvertrauen."

Langsam lief er auf sie zu, berührte sie an den Schultern und drehte sie zu sich um.

„Sprich mit mir und sag mir endlich, was los ist!", wurde er lauter.

Sie riss sich los und drehte sich zurück. Mit dem Rücken zu ihm antwortete sie:

„Ich will einfach nur meine Ruhe haben und habe keine Lust zu reden. Es ist nichts passiert, es geht mir gut, aber ich möchte einfach meine Ruhe!"

„Aber warum versteckst du dich vor mir? Wir sind doch so gut wie verlobt?", ließ er nicht locker.

Sie fuhr herum: „Wir sind nicht verlobt! Du hast mit meinem Vater eine Absprache, nicht mit mir. Für mich bist du nur ein guter Freund!"

Leiser fuhr sie fort: „Es tut mir leid, ich wollte es dir schon lange sagen, aber der Mut hat mir gefehlt."

Schweigend standen sie sich gegenüber.

Nach einer Weile drehte Pierre sich um, ging zur Tür und sagte: „Deine Freundschaft ist mir wichtig. Ich möchte lieber ein guter Freund, als ein schlechter Verlobter sein.

Für uns beide wäre es allerdings besser, wenn dein Vater vorerst noch nichts davon erfahren würde. Glaube mir, die nächsten Monate werden anstrengend genug, da können wir locker auf die Einmischung deines Vaters verzichten."

Er blickte kurz zurück und sah, wie Danielle nickte. Dann schloss er die Tür hinter sich.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wie es aussieht, habe ich Euch mit dem letzten Kapitel ein wenig verwirrt. Sorry, aber ich wollte es nicht gleich offensichtlich gestalten, sondern etwas geheimnisvoll. Mal sehen, ob Euch dieses Kapitel wieder mehr zusagt.**

**lufa: **Dir kann man eben Nichts vormachen. Gute Denkansätze :-) Pierre hatte die Wahrheit einfach verdient und ist somit auch aus dem Rennen.

**Katrin71:** jaja, eine Professorin. Pierre muss Dir nicht leid tun, es geht ja nicht um ihn!

**Traudl:** Sie ist eine Hexe. Wenn beide das schon vorher gewußt hätten, wer weiß... Beauxbaton? Mal schauen!

--

„Es spricht für Griffyndor, Mr. Potter, dass ihnen auch im vierten Schuljahr der Begriff _Atropa Belladonna_ nichts sagt. Eine Zaubertrankzutat, die jeder Viertklässler vorrätig haben sollte. Diese Pflanze hat besondere magische Fähigkeiten."

Mit einem Ruck drehte Severus Snape sich zu Hermine herum.

„Wenn sie nicht sofort aufhören, wild mit ihren Armen in der Gegend herum zu fuchteln, Miss Granger belege ich sie mit einem _Incarcerus_-Fluch. Ist das klar? Ich habe die Frage an Mr. Potter gerichtet und nicht an sie. Fünf Punkte Abzug für Griffyndor, für aufdringliches Verhalten gegenüber einem Lehrer."

Hermine lies ihren Arm sinken, aber in ihren Augen war die Wut deutlich erkennbar.

Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue widmete er sich wieder Harry Potter.

„Nun Mr. Potter? Haben meine Ausführungen sie auf den richtigen Pfad gebracht? Nein? Schade! Zehn Punkte Abzug für Griffyndor, wegen Unfähigkeit. Kann Jemand von ihnen Mr. Potter behilflich sein?"

Wieder meldete sich Hermine. Aber Professor Snape schien sie zu übersehen.

„Keiner? Das ist schade."

Nun hielt es Hermine nicht länger aus. Sie sprang auf und ergriff ungefragt das Wort.

„ _Atropa belladonna_, auch als _Belladonna_ oder _Schwarze Tollkische_ bekannt. Es handelt sich um eine strauchartige Pflanze, die in ganz Europa, Vorderasien und Nordafrika heimisch ist.

Es ist eine Giftpflanze, deren Blätter, Wurzeln und schwarze Beeren mehrere starke Giftsubstanzen enthalten, die seit vielen Jahrhunderten in der Medizin gegen Schmerzen, Krämpfe, Anfallsleiden, Gelbsucht und Parkinson eingesetzt werden. Im Mittelalter wurde sie häufig von Damen benutzt, um deren Augen zu verschönern. Angeblich wurden die Pupillen erweitert und der Blick dadurch besonders tief, allerdings waren Sehstörungen auftretende Nebenwirkungen.

Im Volksmund ist die Pflanze auch unter dem Namen Tollkirsche, Teufelskirsche, Tollkraut, Wolfsbeere oder Irrbeere bekannt.

Belladonnaextrakt kann schon in geringen Mengen Wahnzustände auslösen und bei stärkerer Dosierung zum Tod durch Atemlähmung führen."

Mit einem Lächeln setzte sie sich wieder. Die Klasse war mucksmäuschenstill. Eine solche Aktion hatte Hermine bereits im letzten Schuljahr gestartet, als es um die Frage ging, was den der Unterschied zwischen einem Animagus und einem Wehrwolf sei. Snape hatte sie damals rüde angefahren und Griffyndor einen enormen Punktabzug beschert.

Severus kehrte Hermine den Rücken zu und war ganz still. Das war das Anzeichen dafür, dass nun etwas Unangenehmes folgen würde.

Leise zischte er: „Miss Granger, ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass sie nach ihren Erfahrungen im letzten Jahr nicht mehr unaufgefordert in meinem Unterricht sprechen würden. Sie erwecken den Eindruck, als wären sie mit einem _Babbelfluch_ belegt und müssten dadurch ständig unerwünschte Kommentare von sich geben. Da dies nicht der Fall ist, gehe ich davon aus, dass sie bewusst so gehandelt haben. Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Griffyndor, für wiederholtes Aufdrängen. Die gesamte Klasse wird bis zur nächsten Stunde einen Aufsatz über die Belladonnapflanze schreiben. Drei Rollen Pergament! Danksagungen sind an Miss Granger zu richten!"

Damit drehte er sich um und verließ mit wehendem Umhang die Klasse. Die Stunde war vorbei.

Die Slytherins schossen giftige Blicke in Hermines Richtung. Malfoy konnte sich einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen.

„Granger, wenn du wieder mal das Verlangen haben solltest aufzufallen, dann verschone uns damit. Halte dich an Potter, dann kann nichts schief gehen!"

Pattsy Parkinson rempelte sie absichtlich im Vorbeigehen mit der Schulter an.

Aber auch von den Griffyndors drangen Worte wie „typisch Granger", „auffallen um jeden Preis", „Besserwisserin" an ihr Ohr.

Harry und Ron kamen auf sie zu und sahen sie an.

„Mensch Mine, du weißt doch, dass der in diesem Schuljahr extrem mies drauf ist. Provozier ihn doch nicht extra noch! Wer weiß, was dem für eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen ist, aber in diesem Jahr ist es besonders schlimm. Geh ihm am besten aus dem Weg!"

oooooooo

Keiner von ihnen ahnte, dass mit Severus Snape wirklich etwas nicht stimmte.

Nach seiner Rückkehr aus Paris hatte er auf Drängen Dumbledores hin, Kontakt mit Lucius Malfoy aufgenommen, um dem auf den Zahn zu fühlen, ob die Todesser irgendetwas planten.

Allerdings konnte er dort nichts erfahren.

Kurz darauf war der Zwischenfall bei der Quiddtchweltmeisterschaft. Dass Lucius Malfoy einer der Drahtzieher war, stand für ihn außer Frage.

Darum machte er sich erneut auf den Weg zu Malfoy. Der bestätigte ihm die Durchführung und Leitung dieser Aktion und bedauerte, dass er Severus nicht einweihen konnte. Aber die Zeit wäre zu knapp gewesen um ihn in den Überfall zu integrieren.

Diese Aussage genügte Severus, sie bestätigte ihn. Dumbledore beschloss, dass er nun den Kontakt zu Malfoy wieder ein klein wenig intensivieren sollte.

Nachdem die Schule begann, war Hogwarts wieder voller nerviger, kreischender Teenager.

Sein Alltag hatte wieder begonnen. Außerdem galt es noch dam Turnier vorzubereiten.

Schließlich durfte Hogwarts sich nicht blamieren.

Albus hatte den Schülern am ersten Abend davon erzählt. Alle waren aufgeregt und freuten sich riesig, ein Trimagisches Tournier zu erleben. Nun warteten alle gespannt auf das Erscheinen der Delegationen aus Beauxbatons und Durmstrang.

Über Arbeitsmangel und zu wenigen Ablenkungen konnte er sich nicht beklagen.

Aber wenn er am Abend allein in seinen Räumen saß, dann kam die Erinnerung wieder.

Die Erinnerung an Paris und die Tage mit Danielle.

Er konnte ihr Verschwinden noch immer nicht verstehen und von Tag zu Tag steigerte er sich immer mehr hinein in das Gefühl, dass sie ihn nur benutzt habe. Darum wurde seine Laune von Tag zu Tag schlechter. Er ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Zum einen, weil er so dumm war, auf sie reinzufallen und zum anderen, weil er noch immer an sie denken musste.

Dabei hatte er sich doch geschworen, dass keine Frau ihm jemals wieder so nah kommen würde.

Mit einem ‚Plopp' erschien Dobby im Raum und bat ihn, Albus in seinem Büro aufzusuchen.

Mürrisch schnappte er sich seinen Umhang und machte sich auf den Weg. Aus einer kleinen Nische, unweit des Wasserspeiers hörte er glucksende Geräusche. Das kam ihm gerade recht. Wieder eine Möglichkeit seinen Frust abzubauen.

_Lumos!_ „Miss Drummond, Mr. Spikes, 10 Punkte Abzug für Hufflepuff, wegen abendlichem Herumstreunens im Schloss. Für jeden von ihnen! Außerdem noch 5 Punkte Abzug wegen unsittlichem Verhaltens! Verschwinden sie jetzt, bevor mir noch mehr einfällt!"

Damit drehte er sich um und ging auf den Wasserspeier zu. Er musste schmunzeln. Es war ein toller Anblick, wie die beiden auseinander gestoben sind, als sie ihn erblickten und der ängstliche Blick war Balsam für sein verwundetes Ego.

Auf das neue Kennwort „Milchschokolade", gab der Wasserspeier den Weg in Albus´ Büro frei. Auf sein Klopfen hin erklang ein tiefes „Ja, bitte!"

„Albus, du hast nach mir geschickt?", fragte Severus kalt.

„Severus. Schön, dass du so schnell gekommen bist. Wir müssen noch einen kleinen Moment auf Minerva warten und dann können wir die letzten Details für den Empfang der anderen Schulen morgen besprechen."

Wie auf ein Stichwort betrat Minerva den Raum.

Nachdem die grundlegenden Abläufe für den Empfang besprochen wurden, ergriff Albus noch einmal das Wort.

„Wie Madam Maxime mir mitgeteilt hat, werden außer ihr zwei weitere Lehrer hier eintreffen. Minerva, bist du so nett und kümmerst dich bitte um Professor Henry, geleitest ihn zum Tisch und zeigst ihm hier alles, was er sehen möchte?

Du, Severus, machst bitte das Gleiche mit Professor de la Tour D´Avigne?"

„Albus, kannst du nicht einen Anderen für diese Aufgabe finden? Mir steht momentan nicht der Sinn nach Smalltalk und ich wäre dir verbunden, wenn vielleicht Filius oder Mad Eye diese Aufgabe übernehmen könnten."

„Nein Severus! Ich habe diese Aufgabe für dich aufgespart, Filius hat andere und Mad Eye ist nun wirklich der falsche Mann dafür. Ich bitte dich nur an diesem Abend darum. Ist das ein Kompromiss?"

Dumbledore wertete das „Pfff" von Severus als Zusage.

Damit war das Treffen beendet.

--

**Und war´s besser?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Freut mich, dass Euch das letzte Kapitel wieder besser gefallen hat. **

**Heute das Kapitel mal früher. Bei uns ist Kerwe und da muss ich hin :-(**

**Kann sein, dass ich diese Woche etwas unregelmäßig update. Aber ich bin allein im Büro, meine Tochter hat Geburtstag, wir bekommen Übernachtungsgäste, Kerwe, Kieferorthopäde,... (schmunzel) Ist zur Zeit ein wenig viel. Aber ich gebe mir Mühe!**

**lufa: **Danke für die klare Ansage (grins)!

**katrin71:** Ja unser Severus. :-) Danke, dass es Dir gefällt!

**Traudl: **Ich hab auch manchmal das Bedürfnis, ihm einfach die Haare zu verwursteln und zu sagen "Wird schon Alles werden!" :-)

Der nächste Tag war von einer steten Unruhe geprägt. Alle Professoren waren besonders nervös. Die letzte Stunde wurde eine halbe Stunde früher beendet, um die Gäste ordentlich zu empfangen. Die Hauslehrer sorgten dafür, dass die Schüler ihres Hauses sich ordentlich aufreihten und gemeinsam wartete man auf die Ankunft.

Als erstes näherte sich Beauxbaton. Die riesige Kutsche bot genug Anlass zu Spekulationen, konnte man darin doch bequem ein Einfamilienhaus unterbringen.

Als die Direktorin die Kutsche verließ war es mucksmäuschenstill. Man hätte ein Blatt fallen hören. Sie war von ebenso großer Statur wie Hagrid. Ihr gesamtes Erscheinungsbild war einfach nur imposant zu nennen.

Dumbledore durchbrach die Stille, indem er begann zu klatschen. Alle Anwesenden taten es ihm nach. Beide begrüßten sich herzlich. Danach verließen die mitgereisten Schüler die Kutsche.

Schließlich sprang ein Herr aus der Kutsche. Er war ungefähr 30 Jahre alt, hatte schulterlanges braunes Haar, welches er zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden hatte.

„Das muss Professor Henry sein", dachte Severus.

Der drehte sich zu Kutsche um und reichte seine Hand nach oben. Ein Arm erschien aus der Kutsche und ergriff die gereichte Hand. Daraufhin trat eine junge Frau heraus.

Sie war ungefähr Mitte Zwanzig und hatte leicht gelocktes, blondes Haar, welches sie zu einem Knoten zusammengesteckt hatte. Sie trug eine graue Hose, einen grauen Pullunder auf einer schwarzen Bluse und einen grauen Umhang.

Als er diese Frau erblickte, schien Severus´ Herz auszusetzen. Für einen kurzen Moment verlor er die Kontrolle über seine Mimik, was ‚Merlin sei dank!' Niemandem auffiel.

Vor der Kutsche stand Danielle. Tausend Gedanken stürmten auf ihn ein und er hatte Mühe, unbeteiligt auszusehen.

In ihrem unverwechselbaren französischen Akzent erklärte Madame Maxime: „Darf ich vorstellen s' il vous plaît? Meine professeur de sport, Mademoiselle Danielle de La Tour D' Avigne und mein professeur pour magie, Zauberkunst Monsieur Piérre d' Henry."

Alle klatschten. Nun war Dumbledore an der Reihe, die Anwesenden vorzustellen.

„Meine Lieben gestattet mir nun drei unserer Professoren vorzustellen. Zum einen Professor Minerva McGonagall, die Hauslehrerin von Griffyndor und Lehrerin für Verwandlung, Professor Pomona Sprout, Hauslehrerin von Hufflepuff und Lehrerin für Kräuterkunde und zum Schluss, Professor Severus Snape, Hauslehrer von Slytherin und Lehrer für Zaubertränke."

Nachdem der Beifall verklungen war stellten sich alle wieder in Reihe auf und erwarteten die Delegation von Durmstrang.

Als Danielle Severus´ Namen hörte und ihn anschließend erblickte, wäre sie fast zusammen gebrochen. Zu groß war die Überraschung. Er ließ mit keiner Geste erkennen, dass sie sich kannten. Das Warten auf Durmstrang nutzten beide, um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen.

Doch diese waren grundverschieden.

Während Danielle sich freute, ihn zu sehen und dadurch die Chance zu bekommen, ihm alles zu erklären, wusste er nicht, wie er die aufkommenden Gefühle einschätzen sollte.

Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, aber seine Wut war noch immer da und er spürte, wie sie wieder aufflammte. Sie war sein Schutz gegen seine Hilflosigkeit. Die Gefühle, die er ihr entgegenbrachte, versuchte er durch seine Wut zu unterdrücken. Er hatte das Gefühl sein Herz klopfe immer schneller und würde seine Brust sprengen.

Die Ankunft von Durmstrang und die Begrüßung nahmen beide nur nebenher wahr.

Schließlich war es an der Zeit, in die große Halle aufzubrechen.

Albus bot Madame Maxime seinen Arm an. Dieses Bild bot allerlei Anlass zum Schmunzeln. Karkaroff ergriff den Arm von Professor Sprouth, Henry schritt mit Minerva McGonagall einher und nun war es an der Zeit, dass Severus und Danielle aufeinander zugingen.

Ohne jegliche Regung drehte er sich zu ihr um und bot ihr seinen Arm an, den sie ergriff. Dann liefen beide den anderen nach. Hinter ihnen gingen die Schüler der einzelnen Häuser mit ihren Vertrauensschülern und die Delegationen aus Beauxbaton und Durmstrang.

Dass Severus kein Wort sagte und mit keinem Zeichen erkennen ließ, was er gerade dachte, beunruhigte Danielle.

Zaghaft begann sie: „Severus? Ich bin so glücklich, dich hier zu sehen!"

Statt einer Antwort sah er sie nur kurz an.

„Wie geht es dir?", fuhr sie fort.

„Gut!", war seine knappe Antwort.

Nun hatten sie die Große Halle erreicht. Alle nahmen am Lehrertisch platz. Mangels anderer Möglichkeiten wies Severus auf den Platz neben sich und rückte Danielle den Stuhl zurecht.

Alle Schüler kamen nach und nach an ihren Platz und das Gemurmel in der Halle wurde immer lauter. Die Abordnung aus Durmstrang nahm am Slytherintisch platz, während Beauxbatons sich an den Rawenclawtisch setzte.

Albus hatte Severus kurz zu einem Gespräch heran gewunken. Darum saß Danielle allein auf ihrem Platz und konnte so über sein abweisendes Verhalten nachdenken. Barthemius Crouch und Ludo Bagmann betraten nun die Halle und Albus ergriff das Wort.

Danielle beugte sich zu Severus hinüber und sagte leise: „Wir müssen reden!"

Ebenso leise zischte er zurück: „Nicht jetzt und nicht hier! Außerdem wüsste ich nicht, worüber!"

„Severus, ich habe dir einiges zu erklären.", ließ sie nicht locker.

„Später!", war die einsilbige Antwort.

„Nein, wer weiß, was dann wieder dazwischen kommt. Ich musste dringend gehen. Eine unserer Hauselfen stand schon in meinem Zimmer und hatte alle Sachen gepackt. Er bestand auf einer sofortigen Abreise und ließ mir nur Zeit, um die kurze Notiz zu schreiben.

Nach vier Tagen bin ich zurückgekehrt und erfuhr, dass du am Morgen abgereist warst, ohne Angabe einer Kontaktadresse.

Wie sollte ich dich erreichen? Was sollte ich tun? Ich wusste nicht, dass du Zauberer bist und ich dir nur eine Eule zu schicken brauchte. Das hätte mich weniger schlaflose Nächte gekostet, glaube mir!", erklärte sie ihm eindringlich ohne Punkt und Komma.

Er blitzte sie nur an und fluchte: „Sei endlich still, das ist nicht der Ort und nicht die Zeit, um so etwas zu erörtern!"

Sie schluckte und hörte nun schweigend den Reden von Albus Dumbledore und Barthy Crouch zu.

Severus hingegen schwirrte der Kopf.

‚Sie ist zurückgekommen…

Sie hat nach mir gesucht!..

Sie ist zurückgekommen!'

Er lächelte innerlich. Nach außen hin verzog er keine Mine. Im Gegenteil, er blitzte kontrollierend in die Runde.

Während des Essens wechselten beide kein Wort miteinander.

Danach wurden die anwesenden Lehrkräfte und Ministeriumsmitarbeiter nach nebenan gebeten, zu einem kleinen Umtrunk.

Severus rückte Danielle den Stuhl zurecht und hielt ihr wortlos seinen Arm hin. Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg.

Die Tür befand sich unmittelbar hinter dem Lehrertisch auf der Bühne und stand weit offen.

Es führte ein schmaler Weg hinab, der an den Wänden mit unzähligen Gemälden gesäumt war. Unten angekommen gab er den Blick auf einen angrenzenden Raum frei, der ihr beinahe den Atem verschlug.

An den Wänden standen hohe Regale mit unzähligen Büchern und goldenen Apparaten, überall glitzerte und blinkte es. Auf einem Tisch, welcher in der Mitte platziert war, standen Getränke. Elfenwein, Champagner, Honigmet, Feuerwhiskey und vieles mehr.

Er führte sie zu einer kleinen Sitzgruppe im hinteren Teil des Raumes. Als sie sich gesetzt hatte, fragte er, was sie denn trinken wolle.

Später kehrte er mit zwei Gläsern Wein zurück und setzte sich neben sie. Dann sah er sie an.

Eine Weile schauten sie sich in die Augen und schwiegen. Mit einem Kloß im Hals begann er:

„Warum musstest du so plötzlich gehen? Was war so unaufschiebbar?"

Sie hielt seinem Blick stand, als sie antwortete. „Ich glaube, das wusste die Direktorin nicht einmal selbst. Es ist wohl einer ihrer Launen entsprungen. Als ich bei ihr eingetroffen bin, erklärte sie mir nur lapidar, dass ich nun mit dem intensiven Training beginnen müsste, wenn wir noch eine Chance haben wollten.

Meine Einwände, dass ich sofort nach Paris zurück müsse, ließ sie nicht gelten. Sie gab mir zu verstehen, dass es in diesem Punkt keinerlei Diskussion gäbe. Nach vier Tagen konnte ich mich endlich für ein paar Stunden freischaufeln und bin sofort nach Paris appariert. Das Weitere ist dir bekannt. Warum hast du nicht gewartet?"

Aufmerksam hatte er ihr zugehört und erwiderte: „Ich dachte, du kommst nicht wieder und ich war wütend. Bevor ich mich noch länger zum Narr machte, wollte ich nur noch fort!"

Sie legte ihm ihre Hand auf den Arm und sagte leise: „Aber du hast dich doch nicht zum Narren gemacht! Habe ich dir dieses Gefühl vermittelt?"

Noch bevor er zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen konnte, stand Pierre, gemeinsam mit Minerva bei ihnen und rief:

„Na, ihr zwei habt euch wohl schon kennen gelernt? Minerva, darf ich dir ma fiancé - meine Verlobte vorstellen?"

Danielle und Severus erhoben sich. Sein Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Regung.

Danielle reichte Minerva die Hand und beide erklärten, wie erfreut sie waren.

Dann stellte sie Severus vor und die beiden Herren waren an der Reihe, sich zu verbeugen.

Mit den Worten „Bitte entschuldigen sie mich!", verschwand Severus.

Als er gegangen war erklärte Danielle Minerva: „Natürlich bin ich nicht seine Verlobte. Er scherzt gern und hängt seinen Tagträumen nach, nicht wahr Pierre?"

Er lachte auf und sagte dann: „Ja, da ist wohl der Wunsch Vater des Gedanken. Bisher hat sie mich noch nicht erhört."

Alle drei lachten. Dann erklärte Danielle, dass sie kurz an die frische Luft gehen wolle. Ihr war nicht entgangen, wie schnell Severus sich verabschiedet hatte und sie wollte nach ihm sehen.

Als sie durch das große Tor trat, konnte sie ihn nirgends entdecken. Sie ging einige Schritte nach vorn, um sich besser umsehen zu können. Plötzlich wurde sie gepackt und an die Mauer gedrückt.

„Dein Verlobter, ja?", fragte eine dunkle Stimme gefährlich leise.

„Severus, wir sind nicht verlobt. Er hat eine Absprache mit meinem Vater, aber nicht mit mir!", flehte sie.

„Erzähl das einem Anderem! Verkauf mich ja nicht für dumm!", brüllte er sie an.

Der Griff um ihre Schultern verstärkte sich. Mittlerweile drückte er sie so fest an die Wand, dass es wehtat.

„Was willst du hier? Suchst du wieder Abwechslung? Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, ich teile nicht! Willst du nur mit mir spielen? Mich zum Narren halten? Bin ich ein Spielzeug für dich, eine Marionette, die tanzt, wenn es dir gefällt?"

Das war zuviel für sie. Sie stieß ihn weg. Taumelnd stand er vor ihr. Für einen kurzen Augenblick sahen sie sich in die Augen. Ohne ein Wort drehte sie sich um und ging.

Zurück ließ sie einen völlig wütenden und gleichzeitig verwirrten Severus Snape. Nachdem sie aus seinem Blick verschwunden war, sackte er zusammen, fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. Dann straffte er seine Haltung, drehte er sich abrupt um und lief schnurstracks in Richtung Kerker.

Das Kapitel Danielle war nun endgültig für ihn abgeschlossen, nahm er sich fest vor. Nie wieder würde ihn eine Frau so zum Narren halten!

‚Von wegen _nicht verlobt_, für wie naiv hält sie mich?!'


	9. Chapter 9

**Na, habt Ihr alle neuen Infos behalten? War ja eine ganze Menge!**

**lufa: **Keine Bange, wenn das Einer verkraftet, dann Severus! Ich glaube er leidet ganz schön. Aber trösten würde ihn bestimmt viele auch gern mal!

**katrin71:** Freut mich, dass Du zufrieden bist. Pierre ist auch nicht mein Fall (muss er ja auch nicht!)

**Traudl: **Du hattest Recht, Beauxbaton. Mal sehen, ob wir Severus trösten können!

--

Bevor Danielle den Raum wieder betrat, atmete sie noch einmal tief durch, setzte ein Lächeln auf und ging hinein. Unbemerkt von den Anderen huschte sie auf ihren alten Platz. Ihr Glas stand noch an derselben Stelle und ohne sich umzusehen, kippte sie den Inhalt hinunter.

Plötzlich stand Albus neben ihr und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Seine blauen Augen strahlten sie an.

„Mademoiselle de La Tour D' Avigne, darf ich Danielle sagen?", sprach er sie an.

Sie nickte.

Albus fuhr fort: „Wie mir Madame Maxime erzählte, sind sie eine begnadete Sportlehrerin. Sie haben das Training der Kandidatinnen sehr effektiv betrieben. Was ich eigentlich sagen möchte ist Folgendes: Unsere Sportlehrerin, Madam Hooch ist leider erkrankt. Darum wollte ich sie bitten, ob sie nicht so lange ihren Unterricht übernehmen könnten? Es würde mich sehr freuen und eine große Hilfe sein."

Sie war froh über diesen Vorschlag. Damit konnte sie sich ablenken.

„Sehr gern.", erwiderte sie daraufhin.

Vergnügt strahlte Albus, rieb sich die Hände und sagte: „Wundervoll. Dann kommen sie doch morgen in mein Büro und wir können die Einzelheiten besprechen. Übrigens, haben sie Severus gesehen? Er war doch die ganze Zeit bei ihnen, oder?"

‚Arglistige Täuschung - der ahnt was', dachte Danielle und antwortete laut: „Ich glaube, er hat sich zurück gezogen und das werde ich nun auch tun. Gute Nacht Albus!"

„Gute Nacht mein Kind!"

Daraufhin erhob sie sich und ging auf ihr Zimmer. Sie war in einem Raum in der Nähe des Griffyndorturmes untergebracht. Er war wunderschön eingerichtet. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein überdimensional großes Himmelbett. Gegenüber war ein Kamin, in dem ein romantisches Feuer prasselte. Am Fenster luden zwei gemütliche Ohrensessel zum Verweilen ein. Ein gut bestücktes Bücherregal und ein Kleiderschrank rundeten das Bild ab. Die Möbel waren alle aus dunklem Eichenholz gefertigt, da die Wände in helle Farben gehüllt waren, wirkte der Raum freundlich und hell.

Das Beste jedoch war das Bad. Ganz in dunklen Marmor gehüllt mit einer Badewanne, die man bereits als kleinen Indorpool bezeichnen konnte. Hier wurde garantiert ein Vergrößerungszauber angewendet.

Sie ließ sich ein heißes Bad ein und entspannte sich. Natürlich drehten sich ihre Gedanken um das eben Erlebte.

‚Er war völlig außer sich. Noch nie habe ich ihn so erlebt. Überhaupt, er wirkt so kühl und das liegt nicht nur an seinem Umhang! Warum glaubt er mir nicht? Egal, er hat sich schlecht benommen und ich werde ihm vorerst aus dem Weg gehen!'

Müde ging sie ins Bett, doch trotz der Reisestrapazen und des langen Tages konnte sie lange Zeit nicht einschlafen. Es dämmerte bereits, als sie begann von ein paar dunklen Augen zu träumen.

Während des Frühstücks am nächsten Morgen in der Großen Halle blieb der Platz neben ihr leer. Albus nahm sie anschließend mit in sein Büro und sie besprachen die Aufgaben der nächsten Sportstunden.

Solange es noch nicht zu kalt war, wollte sie das Fliegen mit den Schülern trainieren und die Ausdauer stärken. Albus war einverstanden. Ihre erste Stunde hatte sie bereits am nächsten Tag. Den Rest des Tages verbrachte sie mit Besprechungen, Spaziergängen, Gesprächen,…

So verging dieser Tag ohne nennenswerte Vorkommnisse.

Severus hingegen hatte einen schlechten Tag erwischt. Seine Laune war auf dem Tiefpunkt, da er kaum geschlafen hatte. Immer wieder kreisten seine Gedanken um eine gewisse Sportlehrerin.

Diesen Tiefpunkt bekamen seine Schüler zu spüren.

„Nun Mister Macmillan, ist ihnen wieder eingefallen, um was es sich bei einem Jobberknoll handelt?"

Ruckartig drehte er sich um, denn er hatte ein glucksendes Geräusch vernommen.

„Mir war nicht bewusst, dass dieses Thema so lächerlich ist, Mister Potter, bitte erklären sie es uns doch bitte."

Harry schwieg. Daraufhin beugte er sich zu ihm hinunter und erklärte gefährlich ruhig:

„Der magische Vogel Jobberknoll sieht unscheinbar aus: Er ist klein und hat ein blau-gesprenkeltes Gefieder. Er ist nie zu hören, weil ihm erst in seiner Todesstunde ein langgezogener Schrei entfährt. Dieser Schrei wiederholt in umgekehrter Reihenfolge sämtliche Geräusche, die er während seines Lebens gehört hat.

Diese Fähigkeit wird in Form von Jobberknoll-Federn als Zutat für Wahrheitselixiere und Gedächtnistränke genutzt."

Dann erhob er sich und schritt zu seinem Pult zurück. Harry atmete hörbar aus.

„Ach ja, beinahe hätte ich es vergessen. Zehn Punkte Abzug für Griffyndor, wegen Stören des Unterrichts und anschließender Unfähigkeit.", setzte er süffisant hinzu.

Die Slytherins lachten laut auf. Nach einer Handbewegung seinerseits schwiegen sie.

Ron schnaufte auf und flüsterte Harry zu: „Der hat sie ja wohl nicht mehr alle!"

„Tatsächlich müsste ich meinen Vorrat an Jobberknoll-Federn auffüllen, Mister Weasley. Aber Zehn Punkte Abzug auch für sie, weil sie mich mitten im Unterricht darauf aufmerksam gemacht haben, ohne sich zu melden."

Es funktionierte. Seine Laune hob sich merklich. Am Abend zog er es aber weiterhin vor, sich eine kleine Mahlzeit in seine Räume bringen zu lassen.


	10. Chapter 10

**lufa: **Schauen wir mal, wie lange er das durchhalten kann!

**katrin71: **Geladen ist gar kein Ausdruck. Aber er steht sich wieder mal selbst im Weg!

**Traudel: **Mitleid brauchst Du keins mit ihm zu haben, er kann wieder nicht über seinen Schatten springen! Selbst schuld!

Die Sonne strahlte am nächsten Morgen und es versprach ein wundervoller Spätherbsttag zu werden.

Danielle wartete am Quiddichfeld auf die Viertklässler aus Griffyndor und Slytherin. Als endlich alle eingetroffen waren, begann sie mit der Vorstellung.

„Bonjour. Wie sie sicher mitbekommen haben, ist mein Name Danielle de La Tour d'Avigne.

Es wäre mir aber recht, wenn sie mich Professeur Danielle nennen könnten."

Ein Lächeln auf fast allen Gesichtern erklärte deren Einverständnis.

Beruhigt fuhr Danielle fort. „Professeur Dumbledore bat mich, den Sportunterricht zu übernehmen und ihre Kondition zu stärken."

Dem Stöhnen entnahm sie, dass einige von dem Konditionstraining begeistert waren. Dessen ungeachtet stellte sie weiter ihr Programm vor.

„Für den Anfang beginnen wir mit dem Ausdauertraining. Sie werden Gruppen mit jeweils zwei Partnern bilden. Abwechselnd rennen Sie dann jeder eine Runde um das Quidditchfeld, insgesamt 8-mal. Mit dieser Übung fördern wir nicht nur das Ausdauervermögen, sondern auch die Sprintfähigkeit. Da jeder automatisch schneller rennt, wenn er nur eine Runde zu bewältigen hat verleitet es zum schnelleren Verausgaben. Darum bitte ich sie, sich ihre Kräfte einzuteilen. Gibt es noch Fragen?"

Mit einem Blick in die Runde erkannte sie, dass diese Übung für alle neu war. Einige schauten erfreut, andere weniger freudig drein. Ein Blondschopf aus Slytherin musterte sie verächtlich und raunte seinen, nicht gerade intelligent wirkenden Begleitern etwas zu.

„Gut, fangen wir an. Die ersten aus jeder Gruppe stellen sich bitte nebeneinander auf und auf mein Zeichen beginnen wir."

Sie hob die Hand. „Un, deux, trois, allez!" Sie ließ die Hand sinken und alle rannten los. Einige schienen ihre Worte von der Einteilung der Kräfte überhört zu haben und sprinteten von dannen, andere ließen es extrem gemächlich angehen. Der überwiegende Teil allerdings benutzte ein angebrachtes Tempo.

Der blonde Schüler, welcher ihr vorhin bereits unangenehm aufgefallen war lief fast spazieren. Es war klar, dass es damit provozieren wollte, aber sie ignorierte es.

Nach einigen Minuten kamen die ersten angerannt und die zweiten der jeweiligen Gruppen übernahmen. Es schien ihnen langsam Spaß zu machen und es entwickelte sich ein kleiner Wettkampf daraus. Sie feuerten sich gegenseitig an und ermunterten sich zum immer schnelleren rennen. Nach einer Weile fiel Danielle auf, dass sie den Blondschopf schon lange nicht gesehen hatte. Auch seine beiden Kameraden waren nirgends zu sehen. Sie entschloss sich, sie zu suchen.

Sollte sie mit dem Besen ums Feld fliegen? Das könnte als Faulheit interpretiert werden!

Also rannte sie los. Nach ungefähr der Hälfte der Strecke hörte sie Stimmen, die sich über irgendetwas zu amüsieren schienen. Mittels eines Stillezaubers schaffte sie es, ihnen unbemerkt näher zu kommen.

„Die wird es nicht einmal bemerken, so hell, wie die ist. Und wenn doch, was will sie machen? Eine aus Beauxbaton hat hier nichts zu melden. Dafür wird mein Vater schon sorgen. Von so einer lässt ein Malfoy sich keine Befehle geben!"

Wie sie es sich schon gedacht hatte, waren es der Blondschopf und seine Freunde.

Die erschraken sichtlich, als Danielle plötzlich bei ihnen auftauchte.

„Nun meine Herren, ich gehe davon aus, dass sie diese Pause bereits in der ersten Runde eingelegt haben und dadurch meine Anweisungen mutwillig nicht befolgten. Ich weiß nicht, wie das hier in Hogwarts bestraft wird, aber seien sie sicher, dass ich mich mit ihren Professoren kurzschließen werde und ihnen ihre Strafe bei der nächsten Gelegenheit mitteile. Und nun huit, huit. Auf und das zackig!"

Murrend, maulend und absolut lustlos folgten ihr die drei.

Nach dem Unterricht lief Danielle sofort ins Lehrerzimmer. Dort unterhielten sich gerade Severus und Professor McGonagall. Beide blickten auf, als sie sie sahen. Während Severus sich sofort umdrehte und das Zimmer mit einem knappen Nicken verließ, kam Minerva lächelnd auf sie zu.

Danielle schilderte ihr den Vorfall während der Sportstunde und fragte, wie man in Hogwarts eine solche Unverschämtheit bestrafte.

Minerva schüttelte nur den Kopf und sagte dann: „Wir ziehen dem Haus, welchem die Schüler angehören Punkte ab. Glauben Sie mir, das wirkt doppelt, weil diese Schüler dann auch noch Ärger mit den anderen Schülern bekommen. Für ein solches Vergehen, würde ich mindestens 15 Punkte abziehen. Von jedem Einzelnen! Wer war es denn?"

Als Danielle die Namen nannte, musste Minerva lächeln. Punktabzug für Slytherin, das war toll.

Am Abend, als alle beim Abendessen saßen, stürmte Severus herein und lief schnurstracks auf Danielle zu.

„Wie kommst du dazu, von Slytherin 60 Punkte abzuziehen?", zischte er wütend.

„Wärst du heute Nachmittag da geblieben, hättest du die Gründe mitbekommen! Frage deine Schüler! Ich bin dir diesbezüglich keine Rechenschaft schuldig! Jetzt entschuldige mich bitte, aber frische Luft macht hungrig!"

Damit ließ sie drehte sie sich um und begann sich dem Essen zu widmen.

„Das letzte Wort ist noch nicht gesprochen!", bellte Severus und verließ die Große Halle.

Am Abend erschien ein Hauself vor Danielles Tür. Sie hatte gerade gebadet, trug einen Jogginganzug und machte es sich gerade mit einem schönen Buch und einem Gläschen Wein vor dem Kamin gemütlich. Er bat sie, ihm ins Büro von Professor Dumbledore zu folgen.

Kurze Zeit später stand sie davor und wollte gerade klopfen, als sie die wütende Stimme von Severus vernahm. Die Worte konnte sie nicht verstehen, aber der Ton verriet, dass er nicht gut gelaunt war. Sie gab sich einen Ruck und klopfte. Die Tür öffnete sich und gab den Blick frei auf Albus und Severus. Ersterer lächelte selig, als er sie sah. Letzterer aber schoss mit seinen Blicken Giftpfeile auf sie ab.

Albus kam auf sie zog und hob seine Arme: „Danielle schön, dass sie bei uns sind! Setzen sie sich doch!"

Er deutete auf eine kleine Couch und sie nahm Platz. Severus hingegen lief auf und ab und sah dabei auf seine Fußspitzen.

„Danielle meine Liebe, ich hatte gerade einen kleinen Disput mit Severus über den heutigen Punktabzug. Aber mittlerweile teilt er meine Auffassung, dass der gerechtfertigt war."

„Pffff", war die einzige Reaktion von Severus.

„Ich habe auch gerade einen Plan mit ihm besprochen. Ich möchte dass sie beide zusammen sich nun dem Flugtraining unserer Kandidaten widmen. Die Auswahlzeremonie findet morgen statt und dann können sie beide bereits am nächsten Tag beginnen."

„Und ich habe dem Schulleiter bereits mitgeteilt, dass das für mich keine gute Idee ist. Es genügt völlig, wenn einer von uns dieses Training übernimmt, wobei ich derzeit an schwierigen Tränken arbeit, die meine volle Aufmerksamkeit erfordern.", meldete sich Severus aus dem Hintergrund.

Danielle dachte kurz nach. Training zusammen mit Severus würde bestimmt kein Zuckerschlecken, aber Flugtraining liebte sie. Vielleicht gab es auch Gelegenheit mit Severus wieder etwas besser klarzukommen. Sie stimmte zu. Während Albus vor Freude hüpfte, verschränkte Severus seine Arme vor der Brust, hob die Augenbrauen und schaute griesgrämig drein.

„Dann kann ich mich ja wohl empfehlen!" Damit drehte er sich schwungvoll um und verließ das Büro.

Auf dem Weg in die Kerker schimpfte er leise vor sich hin.

‚ Was bildete der alte Tattergreis sich ein? Warum unterstützte er die? Und überhaupt, wie sie ihm gegenüber aufgetreten war bestätigte ihn nur in seiner Annahme, dass sie sich nur lustig über ihn machte! Sie war total arrogant! Aber nicht mit ihm! Er würde es ihr schon zeigen!'


	11. Chapter 11

**lufa: **Punktabzug für Draco malfoy war mir eine ganz persönliche Freude. Kann st Du Dir eine fliegende Fledermaus vorstellen? Vielleicht hilft Dir ja dieses Kapitel dabei.

**katrin71:** Draco geschieht es doch recht, oder?

**Traudl: **Spreche bei der Sportstunde von eigenen Studienerfahrungen. Dumbledores Argumente bleiben sein Geheimniss.

--

Am nächsten Abend fand die Auslosung der Kandidaten durch den Feuerkelch statt.

Cedric Diggory wurde für Hogwards gewählt. Ein Schönling, nicht dumm, aber auch nicht überdurchschnittlich begabt! Er konnte damit leben.

Aber plötzlich glühte der Feuerkelch erneut und spuckte einen weiteren Namen aus: Potter!

Snape war im ersten Moment wie erstarrt.

‚Natürlich musste sich dieser arrogante kleine Widerling wieder hervordrängen!! Der soll doch jetzt nicht so tun, als hätte er damit nicht gerechnet. Würde ihn schon interessieren, wie der Knabe das wieder gedeichselt hat! Der tat doch alles, um im Mittelpunkt zu stehen!'

Nach der ganzen Aufregung dieses Abends lag Snape in seinem Bett und alle Ereignisse zogen an ihm vorüber. Plötzlich durchfuhr es ihn siedendheiß. Morgen stand das Flugtraining mit Danielle und Potter an!! Er verdrehte die Augen und seufzte tief! Dann schlief er ein.

Es war eine unruhige Nacht. Er sah fliegende Besen und Potter, der ihm höhnisch zulächelte.

Severus selbst stand mit seinem Besen auf dem Astronomieturm und kam keinen Zentimeter in die Luft. Danielle umkreiste ihn und rief immerzu. „Ich wusste, dass du nichts taugst!"

Schweißgebadet wachte er auf. An Einschlafen war nun nicht mehr zu denken, also ließ er sich einen starken Kaffee kommen, setzte sich im Pyjama vor den Kamin und starrte in die Flammen.

Seine Gedanken kreisten viele Jahre zurück. Auch damals war er verliebt. Diese Liebe hatte er verloren. Schuld daran waren sein Stolz, seine Unfähigkeit auf Andere zuzugehen und seine Ignoranz derer Gefühle.

Lange hatte er unter ihrem Verlust gelitten und sich geschworen, dass ihm Keiner jemals wieder so nahe kommen würde. Viele Jahre hatte er sich abgeschottet und wie ein Eremit gelebt. Bis er diese idiotische Idee hatte, seine Sommerferien wieder in Paris zu verbringen.

Er hatte sich wieder einem Menschen geöffnet und nun saß er hier und leckte seine Wunden.

Laut krachend fiel seine Tasse gegen den Kaminsims.

„Nein! Diesmal nicht!", schrie er, setzte sich in den Sessel zurück und raufte sich wild seine Haare.

Langsam dämmerte es, höchste Zeit sich für den Tag zu wappnen!

Auf dem Weg zum Frühstück in die Große Halle hörte er überall Getuschel und bissige Kommentare. Mister Potter kam dabei nicht sehr gut weg.

Als er die Halle betrat, sah er, dass einige Griffyndors von Potter weggerückt waren und der allein mit Miss Granger etwas abseits saß und still frühstückte. Zwar waren am Samstag noch nicht alle Plätze besetzt, aber es fiel trotzdem auf.

Hinter Harry stehend konnte Snape sich einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen: „Nun Mister Potter, gut gewappnet für heute? Ihre Groupies werden ja ziemlich überschaubar sein! Daher sind für Hogwarts keine logistischen Probleme zu erwarten!"

Potters Blick schaffte es, ihm den Tag ein wenig zu versüßen.

Aber nur, bis sein Blick den Lehrertisch streifte. Als er Danielle erblickte straffte er augenblicklich seine Haltung. Sie war in ein Gespräch mit ihrem angeblichen Nichtverlobten vertieft. Da nur ein Platz neben diesem frei war, musste Severus wohl oder übel in den sauren Apfel beißen und sich dort platzieren.

Gutgelaunt wünschte Pierre ihm einen guten Morgen. Danielle brachte außer einem kurzen „Bonjour!" nichts heraus.

Severus nickte beiden zu und widmete sich seinem Kaffee.

„Severus, beginnt heute nicht das Flugtraining? Sie sollten vielleicht nicht so viel Kaffee trinken, da sie sonst öfter vom Besen steigen müssen, als vertretbar wäre!", schmunzelte Pierre.

„Ihre Bedenken um mein Wohlergehen in allen Ehren, Monsieur d'Henry, aber glauben sie mir. Meine Organe habe ich unter Kontrolle und nicht diese mich. Scheinbar verfüge ich über größere Exemplare, als manch Anderer!", erwiderte Snape.

Sprach's, stand auf und verließ mit wehendem Umhang die Halle.

Pierre sah ihm mit offenem Mund hinterher und Danielle hätte sich beinahe verschluckt. Als sich wieder alles beruhigt hatte konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

‚Oooh ja. Seine Organe und Extremitäten weisen eine beachtliche Größe auf. Seine Nase ist das beste Beispiel.'

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich mit diesem Kerl anfangen soll. Er ist so launig und ich finde überhaupt keinen Zugang zu ihm. Dabei sind wir drei die einzigen jüngeren Lehrer und könnten doch zusammen viel Spaß haben!", machte Pierre seinem Ärger Luft.

„Du entschuldigst mich, aber ich habe jetzt zusammen mit ihm das Flugtraining für die Kandidaten!"

Damit stand Danielle auf und verließ ebenfalls die Halle.

Auf dem Quidditchfeld warteten bereits alle auf sie und Severus schaute, wie immer finster drein.

„Schön, dass sie uns auch mit ihrer Anwesenheit beehren Mademoiselle Professeur . Sie haben wohl vergessen, ihre Uhr umzustellen und leben noch nach Pariser Zeit?" fragte er zynisch.

Sie blitzte ihn an. „Ja, ich wünschte wirklich, die Zeit zurückdrehen zu können!"

Dann stellte sie sich neben ihn.

Einen Moment lang bröckelte seine Fassade und sie konnte kurz Verwunderung, die einer Verletztheit wich in seinen Augen erkennen. Schnell hatte er sich aber wieder unter Kontrolle, straffte seine Haltung und begann:

„ Sie werden heute ein intensives Flugtraining absolvieren. Das heißt, heute geht es zuerst einmal nur um Geschwindigkeit und Sicherheit mit dem Besen. Aber später wird es darum gehen, sich zu duellieren und Flüchen und Hindernissen auszuweichen! Wir werden in zwei Gruppen geteilt fliegen. Gibt es dazu Fragen?"

Er schaute kurz von einem zum anderen. Keiner rührte sich.

„Gut! Mister Krum und Mister Diggory kommen mit mir! Mister Potter und Mademoiselle Delacour fliegen mit Professeur Danielle!"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich um und die beiden Angesprochenen folgten ihm in die Mitte des Feldes.

Er forderte sie auf ihm zu folgend und erhob sich in die Luft. Zunächst drehte er nur ein paar Runden und das Quidditchfeld, wobei er die Geschwindigkeit von Runde zu Runde erhöhte.

Das stellte für die beiden keinerlei Problem dar.

Dann schoss er in Richtung Schloss und flog mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit eng an den Mauer vorbei. Schlängelte sich durch die Tore und Torbögen, stieg rasant die Türme hinauf, nur um auf der anderen Seite wieder hinab zu rasen. Damit steigerte er das Niveau beträchtlich.

Potter und Krum folgten ihm noch immer, nur der Abstand hatte sich etwas erhöht.

Nun zog er den Besen steil nach oben und stieg immer höher in die Luft. Sein Umhang wehte wie ein riesiger Flügel hinter ihm her.

In einer angemessenen Höhe stoppte er und wartete auf Potter und Krum. Dabei versuchte er Danielle mit Delacour und Diggory zu entdecken. Schließlich sah er sie.

Sie schlängelte sich mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit durch die Bäume in Richtung See. Dort schoss sie nur Zentimeter über dem Wasser entlang. Auch der Abstand zu ihren Schützlingen hatte sich verdreifacht.

‚Sie kann wirklich fliegen. Wie sie sich an den Besen schmiegt. Sie ist gut!', lobte er sie in Gedanken. Rief sich aber sofort wieder zur Ordnung.

In der Zwischenzeit waren Potter und Krum bei ihm angelangt. Gemeinsam flogen sie hinunter zum See. Wie die Anderen hielten sie sich ebenfalls knapp über der Wasseroberfläche.

Fleur hatte sie wohl bemerkt und wollte sich nach Ihnen umdrehen. Dabei verlor sie die Kontrolle über ihren Besen und stürzte. Wie ein flacher Stein dopste sie einige Meter über das Wasser, bevor sie schließlich eintauchte und schrie, wie am Spieß.

Severus und Danielle rissen ihre Besen empor und flogen sofort zu ihr. Die Schüler folgten.

Harry wollte sich ins Wasser stürzen, um ihr zu helfen.

Nur durch einen Schrei von Severus: „Bleiben sie, wo sie sind, Potter! Wagen sie es ja nicht! Sie drei fliegen sofort zurück zum Quidditchfeld und warten dort auf uns! Sofort hab ich gesagt!"

Die drei machten sich auf den Weg. In der Zwischenzeit war Danielle bei Fleur angekommen.

Mit einem _Wingardium Leviosa_ beförderte sie sie aus dem Wasser und durch ein _Locomotor _bewegten sie sich langsam mit ihr in Richtung Ufer.

Fleur wimmerte nur noch. Ein Wärmezauber hüllte sie ein.

„Fleur, ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie. Ihre Stimme war stark und ruhig. Fleur nickte.

Ohne Worte flog Severus neben Danielle. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er sie immer wieder. Still bewunderte er ihre Ruhe und Stärke, die sie unweigerlich ausstrahlte.

„Severus, du kannst wieder zu den Anderen fliegen. Wir beide kommen hier schon klar. Sobald wir fertig sind, stoßen wir wieder zu euch.", gab sie klare Anweisungen.

Er nickte kurz und verschwand.

Am Ufer angekommen, sprach sie einen kurzen Trocknungszauber über Fleur und rief mit einem _Accio Nimbus_, den verlorenen Besen herbei.

Sie musste ihr noch eine Weile gut zureden, aber dann konnten beide sich ohne erkennbare Beeinträchtigungen wieder auf den Weg zu den Anderen machen. Die warteten bereits.

Als die beiden Frauen landeten kamen sie sofort auf sie zu gerannt und erkundigten sich bei Fleur, wie es ihr geht. Zwinkernd erklärte sie, dass ihr nichts fehle.

Severus kam hinter den Jungs langsam heran. Fragend blickte er zu Danielle. Mit einem Lächeln und einem Kopfschütteln gab sie ihm zu verstehen, dass alles in Ordnung sei.

Er verzog seinen Mund zu einem leichten Lächeln. Einen kurzen Moment sahen sie sich in die Augen. Dann besann er sich, nahm wieder seinen harten Gesichtsausdruck an und bellte:

„Für heute ist das Training beendet, sie können gehen. Morgen sehen wir uns zur gleichen Zeit wieder."

Die vier drehten sich um und wollten gehen, als er noch einen Kommentar obenauf setzte. „Mademoiselle Delacour. Sie sollten vielleicht Konzentrationsübungen ausführen. Dann könnten sie sich morgen eventuelle auf sich selbst konzentrieren und würden sich nicht nach den Anderen umsehen!"

Autsch! Das hatte gesessen. Wütend blinkte Fleur ihn an, sagte aber nichts und ging.

„War das nötig?", fragte Danielle leise.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst. Als ihr Lehrer habe ich die Pflicht, ihr ihre Fehler aufzuzeigen.", antwortete er steif.

Schweigend liefen sie den Weg zurück ins Schloss. Kurz vor dem Tor blieb sie stehen und sah ihn an. Verdutzt hielt er ebenfalls und blickte in ihre Augen.

„Severus. Wie lange soll das Theater noch anhalten?"

„Welches Theater?"

„Du weißt genau, was ich meine! Warum ignorierst du mich? Wie lange wollen wir uns noch aus dem Weg gehen? Ich mag dich und dachte du empfindest auch etwas für mich!"

Schnell drehte er sich um und lief weiter. Danielle schnappte nur ein leises: „Das habe ich auch mal gedacht:" auf. Sie blieb noch eine Weile stehen und sah ihm hinterher.

‚Ach Severus! Du fehlst mir!'


	12. Chapter 12

**Heute möchte ich mich erst einmal bei allen bedanken, die mir immer diese netten reviews schreiben. ihr helft mir damit wirklich. Mit diesem Kapitel habe ich so meine Probleme und habe hin und her überlegt, wie ich es verbessern kann, aber nun fällt mir nichts mehr ein. Ich möchte es Euch nicht vorenthalten und bin gespannt, was Ihr dazu sagt.**

**Sabsi:** natürlich liebt er sie, aber kann er sich dafür überwinden?

**Traudl: **Gibt bestimmt ein gutes Bild ab. Severus Fledermaus auf Hogwarts.

**katrin71: **Ja, der eine hat größere und der andere kleinere. grins Ist da etwa jemand neidisch?

--

Die nächsten Tage liefen immer in der gleichen Form ab.

Morgens Frühstück. Treffen am Quidditchfeld. Flugtraining. Anfangs wurde weiter die Geschwindigkeit trainiert, später auch das Ausweichen.

Das hatten Severus und Danielle vorgeführt. Beide schenkten sich nichts.Er schickte ihr einen _Leviocorpus_ auf den Hals, dem sie mit einer geschickten Rolle nach rechts auswich.

Sie versuchte, ihn mit einem _Rictusempra _zum Lachen zu bringen, aber das konnte er durch sofortiges Abtauchen abwenden.

So ging es hin und her, einem _Expelliarmus _folgte ein _Stupor_ und der wurde von einem _Impedimenta_ abgelöst. Sie flogen immer schneller und höher.

Die Kandidaten konnten ihnen kaum noch mit den Augen folgen. Aber es schien den beiden riesigen Spaß zu machen. Als sie schließlich wieder auf dem Boden landeten, lächelten sie.

Severus rief sich natürlich sofort wieder zur Ordnung und setzte seine verbissene Miene auf, aber da war es schon zu spät. Das Schmunzeln hatte jeder gesehen.

Auch die vier Kandidaten mussten das Ausweichen üben. Das Training verlief ohne ernsthaftere Verletzungen.

Schließlich kam der Tag der 1. Prüfung. Danielle nahm neben Severus auf der Tribüne platz.

Seit den gemeinsamen Trainingsstunden wich er ihr nicht mehr ständig aus. Er redete zwar noch nicht viel mit ihr, aber sie sah es als viel versprechenden Anfang. Pierre setzte sich auf ihre andere Seite, was ihm einen mürrischen Blick von Severus einbrachte.

Victor, Fleur und Cedric hatten ihre Aufgaben gelöst. Zwar nicht sehr originell, aber effektiv.

Nun war Harry an der Reihe. Der hatte wohl die schwerste Aufgabe erwischt. Er musste mit einem Ungarischen Hornschwanz kämpfen.

Es gelang ihm, diesen vom Nest wegzulocken und flog mit ihm in Richtung Schloss. Die Zuschauer konnte nichts sehen, hörten nur das wütende Brüllen des Drachens.

Danielle bemerkte nicht, dass sie vor lauter Aufregung angefangen hatte, den Arm von Severus abzuquetschen.

„Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn ich meinen Arm heute Abend noch gebrachen könnte!", zischte Severus ihr leise zu. Sie wusste Anfangs nicht, was er meinte, sah dann aber auf seinen Arm und bemerkte ihren Klammergriff. Erschrocken ließ sie los.

„Ich… Äh…Tut mir leid.", stammelte sie.

Da kam Harry. Er sah zwar etwas lädiert aus und sein Besen gab komische Geräusche von sich, schien es zu schaffen. Langsam flog er zum Drachennest und hielt das Goldene Ei in die Höhe! Jubel brauste auf. Auch Danielle sprang hoch und schrie. Pierre und Severus sahen sich nur pikiert an.

Als sie sich wieder gesetzt hatte, knuffte sie beide in die Seite und sagte: „Ihr seid zwei Spaßbremsen. Könnt ihr euch nicht für den Jungen freuen?", was ihr einen bösen Blick von Severus und ein Kopfschütteln von Pierre einbrachte.

Ohne sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, liefen die drei gemeinsam zurück zum Schloss.

Danielle hakte sich bei Severus ein und freute sich: „Sind die vier nicht toll geflogen? Unser Training hat sich doch rentiert, findest du nicht?"

Als sie seinen Blick bemerkte, ließ sie ihn sofort wieder los und wand sich stattdessen an Pierre. „Na, was sagst du dazu?"

Der legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern, zog sie an sich und küsste ihre Stirn. „Trés Bien!", war alles was er sagte. Aber diese Gesten waren wohl zuviel für Severus.

Mit einem schnell gemurmelten „Entschuldigen Sie mich!" verließ er die beiden.

„Quelle Pou – welche Laus- ist denn dem auf einmal über den Weg gelaufen?", fragte Pierre irritiert. Danielle sah ihm traurig hinterher, zuckte nur mit den Schultern und so liefen sie weiter.

Nach einer Weile fragte Pierre: „Magst du ihn?"

„Wen?"

„Stell dich nicht dumm! Serverus!"

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

„Ich mag es nicht, wenn du meine Frage mit einer Gegenfrage beantwortest! Sag, magst du ihn?"

„Ja."

„Hab ich mir doch gedacht."

„Wie lange weißt du es schon?"

„Das ist nicht zu übersehen. Immer wenn ich dich berühre, verflucht er mich mit seinem Blick. Wie du ihn ansiehst, spricht Bände. Immer wenn er sich unbeobachtet glaubt, mustert er dich mit einem so seltsamen Ausdruck an. Ich bin ein Mann, aber nicht blind. Mon ami. Kennt ihr euch schon länger?"

Danielle entschloss sich, Pierre von Paris zu erzählen. Als sie geendet hatte, schwiegen beide.

„War er der Grund, warum du mich nicht heiraten willst?"

„Non Pierre, durch meine Gefühle für ihn habe ich zwar bemerkt, dass ich für dich nicht das Gleiche empfinde. Aber früher oder später wäre meine Entscheidung die Selbe gewesen."

„Ah."

Schweigend liefen sie weiter. Er legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und sie schmiegte sich an ihn. Severus war inzwischen am Schlosstor angekommen und drehte sich noch einmal um. Da erblickte er die beiden. Ihre Innigkeit versetzte ihm einen Stich.

--

Da das Flugtraining nun beendet war, sahen sich Severus und Danielle nicht mehr täglich.

Sie hatte wieder den normalen Sportunterricht übernommen und er ärgerte seine Schüler im Fach Zaubertränke.

Er ging ihr wieder aus dem Weg. Die Mahlzeiten nahm er in seinen Räumen ein und zu den Lehrerkonferenzen achtete er darauf, dass sein Platz sehr weit von ihrem entfernt war. Er wusste, dass sein Verhalten kindisch war, aber es war reiner Selbstschutz.

Während des gemeinsamen Flugtrainings hatte er bemerkt, dass seine Gefühle für sie nach wie vor stark waren. Die vertrauten Gesten zwischen Pierre und ihr schmerzten. Nachts konnte er kaum schlafen, weil er immerzu an sie dachte und grübelte wie er sie aus seinem Kopf bekommen könnte. Seine Laune, den Schülern gegenüber war noch schlechter als sonst.

Aber immer wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte, zog sie unweigerlich seinen Blick an.

‚Severus, du liebst sie, aber du hast keine Chance. Schlag sie dir aus dem Kopf!', sagte er sich, aber irgendwie schien es nicht zu funktionieren.

Danielle hingegen hoffte jeden Tag, dass Severus mit ihr reden würde. Sie konnte sein Verhalten nicht verstehen.

Eines Nachmittags hielt sie es nicht länger aus und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihm. An seinen Wohnräumen angekommen klopfte sie. Keinerlei Reaktion.

Sie ging zum Klassenzimmer und öffnete langsam die Tür.

Severus stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr. Er blickte nach oben zum Fenster und schien tief in Gedanken versunken. Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter.

Ruckartig fuhr er herum und hielt den gezückten Zauberstab direkt auf sie gerichtet.

„Was zum Teufel…", begann er wütend zu schreien. Als er sie erkannte, wurde er sofort still, steckte seinen Zauberstab weg und sah sie an. „Was willst du?", fragte er leise.

Danielle blickte ihm direkt in die Augen, als sie ihm antwortete: „Ich vermisse dich, Severus und ich dachte, wir könnten uns einmal aussprechen!"

„Ich habe dir schon einmal erklärt, zwischen uns gibt es nichts zu besprechen!" Seine Stimmer klang traurig und leise und er drehte ihr wieder den Rücken zu.

„Warum redest du nicht mit mir Severus. Wir mögen uns doch, oder nicht? Ich mag dich sogar sehr." Als er nicht reagierte setzte sie noch leise hinzu: „Ich glaube, ich habe mich in dich verliebt."

Ohne sich umzudrehen zischte er nur: „Geh!"

„Warum?"

„Ich sagte geh!", wurde er nun schon lauter.

„Severus, bitte. Wenn es um Pierre geht, ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, wir sind nicht verlobt!", flehte sie.

„Bist du taub? Ich falle nicht noch einmal auf dich herein! Verschwinde!", schrie er.

Danielle sah ein, dass es aussichtslos war. Langsam drehte sie sich um und ging zur Tür.

Die Klinke in der Hand, drehte sie sich noch einmal um. Severus sah ihr nach und sein Gesicht drückte Wut und Schmerz aus.

„Wenn du bereit bist mit mir zu sprechen, weißt du ja, wo du mich findest.", flüsterte sie. Dann verließ sie die Kerker so schnell sie konnte.

Er stand noch eine ganze Weile bewegungslos da. Ihre Worte mussten erst einmal verarbeitet werden. Hätte sie in Paris „Ich liebe Dich" zu ihm gesagt, wäre er wahrscheinlich der glücklichste Mensch auf der Welt gewesen, aber nun? Er konnte ihr noch immer nicht glauben. Sie beteuerte zwar ständig, ihn nicht hintergangen zu haben, aber stimmte das?

Er war so unsicher. Ein Mann wie Severus Snape ist unsicher. Gequält lachte er auf. Das glaubte ihm keiner. Je länger er darüber nachdachte umso schlimmer wurde es. Was war, wenn sie es ernst meinte? Verbaute er sich sein Glück? Nach einer Weile kam er zu dem Entschluss, alles eine Weile weiter zu beobachten. Vielleicht merkte er dann, ob etwas zwischen Pierre und ihr lief. Auf alle Fälle glomm ein kleiner Funken Hoffnung in ihm.

**Und wie war's? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Manche brauchen eben etwas länger und manche auch sehr lange.**

**lufa:** Als die Sturheit verteilt wurde, hat er eben ständig hier geschrien. Aber irgendwann muss auch er aufwachen. Eine überdimensionale Fledermaus auf einem Besen, auch ein schönes Bild, oder?

**Katrin71:** Danke Dir. Ich glaube, rütteln hilft da nicht viel, der bracuht schon eine richtige Watschen! :-)

**Traudl:** Wäre doch auch ein interessantes Bild gewesen, oder?

**Sabsi: **Danke fürs weiterlesen. Wäre er nicht so wie er ist, wer weiß ob wir ihn dann so faszinierend finden würden!

--

Einige Tage später erschien Severus wieder zum Abendessen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass er nicht angesprochen werden wollte. Grimmig blickend setzte er sich zwischen Pierre und Minerva. Danielle saß auf der anderen Seite von Pierre. Plötzlich kam ein majestätisch aussehender Falke hereingeschwebt. Er erregte ungeheures Aufsehen. Zum einen war die Post schon lange da, zum anderen wurde sie üblicherweise von Eulen überbracht. Einen Falken als Boten hatte hier noch Niemand gesehen.

Er flog direkt auf Danielle zu und ließ seinen Brief zielsicher vor ihr fallen.

Mit einem schrillen Schrei, drehte er sich um und verschwand auf demselben Wege, den er gekommen war.

Danielle öffnete langsam den Brief und begann zu lesen.

Sie wurde blass. Pierre beugte sich zu ihr hinüber und fragte, was los sei. Wortlos reichte sie ihm den Brief. Er las ihn ebenfalls.

„Ist alles in Ordnung Kindchen?" erkundigte sich Minerva. Danielle zwang sich zu einem zaghaften Lächeln und nickte.

Pierre ließ den Brief sinken und sah sie an. Dann legte er ihr die Hand auf die Schulter und fragte: „Soll ich mit ihm reden? Ich glaube, mir würde er zuhören!" Danielle schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf.

„Verzeihung, aber ich brauche frische Luft." Den Brief in der Hand verließ sie die Halle.

Severus hatte alles aufmerksam beobachtet. Nach einer Weile erhob auch er sich und ging mit wehendem Umhang. Er hatte gespürt, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war und wollte nach ihr sehen. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass es ihr nicht gut ging.

Vor dem Tor merkte er, dass das Wetter ungemütlich geworden war. Schneegraupel fiel vom Himmel und ein starker Wind peitschte die Wolken vor sich her. Danielle konnte er nirgends entdecken. _Impervius! _Nun konnte ihm der kalte Schneeregen nichts mehr anhaben.

Plötzlich zuckte ein Blitz durch die Wolkendecke und erhellte den Himmel. Da sah er sie.

Sie flog tatsächlich auf einem Besen direkt auf die Wolken zu. Sie umklammerte den Besen und schmiegte sich eng an ihn, um dem Wind nicht noch mehr Angriffsfläche zu bieten.

‚Ist sie verrückt? Will sie sich umbringen?', Panik erfasste ihn.

„Danielle!", schrie er aber gegen den Wind kam er nicht an.

Wieder ein Blitz, diesmal schlug er direkt neben Danielle ein. Ein Schrei, ihr Besen geriet ins Trudeln und flog rasant in Richtung Erde.

Er rannte in ihre Richtung. Sie konnte den Besen noch immer nicht abfangen. Wie in einem Strudel gefangen fiel sie immer schneller.

Kurz bevor sie auf dem Boden aufschlug rief er: _Aresto Momentum! _Seine Stimme war voller Panik. Schnell rannte er weiter. Bei ihr angekommen, kniete er nieder. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und lag einfach nur da. Langsam hob er ihren Kopf und legte ihn in seinen Schoß. Dann untersuchte er sie mit seinem Zauberstab. Einige kleinere Brüche und eine Gehirnerschütterung waren das Schlimmste, was er feststellte. Vorsichtig hob er sie auf und trug sie ins Schloss. Zwischenzeitlich öffnete sie kurz ihre Augen und sah ihn an. Als sie ihn erkannte lächelte sie und wurde schon wieder ohnmächtig.

Wahnsinnig vor Angst lief er weiter und beachtete die erstaunten Blicke der Schüler nicht, die noch im Schloss unterwegs waren.

Auf der Krankenstation kam im sofort Madam Pomfrey entgegen gerannt. Sie machte im den Weg zu einem Bett frei, indem sie die Vorhänge zur Seite zog.

„Schnell Poppy. Sie ist mit ihrem Besen abgestürzt! Sie war zwischenzeitlich kurz wach, wurde danach aber sofort wieder ohnmächtig."

Während Madam Pomfrey sie untersuchte lief er ruhelos auf und ab.

„Was hat das arme Ding denn bei dem Wetter auf einem Besen zu suchen? Was ist denn das?", wunderte sich Poppy. Sie zog einen zerknitterten Zettel aus Danielles Hand. Severus erkannte darin den Brief, den Danielle am Abend erhalten und der sie so durcheinander gebracht hatte.

Er nahm ihn Poppy aus der Hand. Danielle hatte ihn die ganze Zeit über bei sich getragen.

Erst zögerte Severus aber dann entschloss er sich doch, ihn zu lesen. Langsam strich er ihn glatt und begann zu übersetzen:

_Danielle,_

_seit geraumer Zeit warten wir nun schon darauf, dass Du Deine Verlobung mit Pierre d'Henry bekannt gibst. Doch leider vergebens. Du scheinst unsere Bitten diesbezüglich völlig zu ignorieren. Eine Verbindung mit der Familie d'Henry ist für uns von großen Vorteil. Es handelt sich schließlich um eine sehr alte reinblütige Familie mit überaus guten Kontakten. Das Vermögen darf auch nicht außer Acht gelassen werden. Darum können wir absolut nicht verstehen, warum Du unsere Bitte nicht erfüllst._

_Aus diesem Grund hat heute der Familienrat getagt und mich beauftragt, Dir folgenden Entschluss mitzuteilen:_

_**Bis Weihnachten gibst Du Deine Verlobung mit ihm bekannt und ihr setzt einen Hochzeitstermin fest, der idealerweise im Frühling liegt.**_

_Solltest Du unseren Wünschen nicht entsprechen, wirst du folgende Konsequenzen zu tragen haben:_

_Du wirst enterbt, eine Danielle de la Tour d'Avigne existiert dann nicht mehr für uns. Jeglicher Kontakt zu dir wird eingestellt und Du wirst in unserem Hause nicht mehr willkommen sein. Sämtliche Vorteile, die Du durch unsere Familie erfährst gelten nicht mehr._

_Madame Maxime wird von uns angewiesen, Deine Entlassung einzuleiten, da wir den Vorsitz in sämtlichen Schulgremien innehaben._

_**Kurz zusammengefasst: keinen Namen, kein Geld, kein Dach über dem Kopf, keine Arbeit!**_

_Überlege gut, was Du zu tun gedenkst! Wir erwarten Deine Antwort spätestens morgen früh!_

_Dein Vater_

_Jean de la Tour d'Avigne_

Severus konnte nicht fassen, was er hier las. Wie konnten Eltern so über ihr Kind bestimmen? Es war ihm nicht unbekannt, in Reinblüterkreisen wurden Ehen oft arrangiert und sein Vater hatte seinen Willen auch immer ignoriert oder zu brechen versucht.

Plötzlich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen: Sie hatte ihn nicht belogen! Die ganze Zeit über hatte sie ihm die Wahrheit gesagt!

„_Episkey"_ dieser Zauberspruch weckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Severus, könntest du bitte ihren Kopf halten, damit ich ihr das Skelewachs und den Trunk des Friedens einflössen kann!"

Zögernd hob er ihren Kopf an und sah in ihr Gesicht. Sie sah so friedlich aus. Trotz einiger Schürfwunden, Kratzer und Dreckspuren konnte er seinen Blick nicht von ihr wenden.

„_Ferula"_, wieder war es Madam Pomfrey, die ihn zurückholte.

„Komm, lassen wir sie erst einmal schlafen! Vor morgen Früh wird sie nicht erwachen. Hast du Appetit auf einen schönen heißen Rosmarin Tee?" Fürsorglich legte Poppy ihm ihre Hand auf die Schulter.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf und sagte leise: „Bitte lass mich hier bei ihr bleiben, ja?"

Überrascht sah Poppy auf. Was waren denn das für Töne von ihrem Lieblingsgrantelbart? Sie mochte Severus, er war unberechenbar und daher nie langweilig. Wann immer es nötig war unterstützte er sie. Was war zwischen den beiden? Sie fragte aber nicht, sondern nickte nur leise und entfernte sich. Später brachte sie ihm eine Tasse Tee und setzte sich schweigend neben ihn. So saßen die beiden eine ganze Weile. Irgendwann vernahmen sie Schritte auf dem Gang.

Pierre, Madam Maxime, Albus und Minerva stürmten herein.

„Was ist denn passiert? Wie geht es ihr? Warum habt ihr uns nicht sofort informiert?"

Tausend Fragen auf einmal sprudelten aus ihnen heraus. Jeder versuchte den Anderen zu überschreien.

„Ruhe!" schrie Poppy. Sofort schwiegen alle und sahen sie erstaunt an.

„Mademoiselle Danielle ist vom Besen gestürzt. Severus konnte ihren Sturz abschwächen, so dass sie mit ein paar Knochenbrüchen und einer Gehirnerschütterung davon gekommen ist.

Ich habe ihr Skelewachs gegeben und einen Schlaftrunk. Vor Morgen Früh wird sie nicht erwachen, also wenn ich sie nun bitten dürfte zu gehen!"

Alle vier drehten sich um und verließen still die Krankenstation. An der Tür drehte Pierre sich noch einmal um und sah Severus direkt an. Beide sagten kein Wort, dann nickte Pierre und ging.

**Und was sagt Ihr nun? grins**


	14. Chapter 14

**Schön, dass Euch dieses Kapitel gefallen hat. Ist auch mein Lieblingsteil. Heute habe ich ein kleines Zwischenkapitel auf dem Weg zum Finale für Euch. **

**lufa: **Danke für die Blumen. Irgendwann sollte eben jeder zur Besinnung kommen.

**Sabsi: **Auch ein Severus Snape muss seine Prioritäten überdenken. Hat ein bißchen gedauert, aber es hat sich ja gelohnt.

**Traudl: **Is er nett niedlich? grien

**katrin71: **Ja, der Brief ist das Letzte! Mal sehen wie sie sich entscheidet.

--

Heute hatten die Schüler wirklich etwas zu tuscheln. Ein gutgelaunter Severus Snape. Einmalig.

„Miss Granger, wären sie so nett und helfen Mister Longbottom bei seinem Schrumpftrank. Das ist Stoff der 3. Klasse! Wenn er weiter so macht, wird die Gänseblümchenwurzel völlig unbrauchbar."

oder

„Mister Weasley, bitte denken sie daran, nur 1 Schuss Blutegelsaft. Sonst wirkt es als Gift."

So oder ähnlich sahen seine Kommentare im Unterricht aus.

Beim Essen in der Großen Halle, war er ebenfalls wieder anwesend. Als Pierre ihn fragte, was denn gestern passiert sei, erzählte er es ihm geduldig. „Ich dachte nicht, dass sie so weit gehen würden.", sagte Pierre leise.

„Menschen, die nur auf ihren Vorteil bedacht sind, gehen meist unmenschliche Wege Pierre. Glauben sie mir, ich habe meine Erfahrungen gemacht. Wir können nichts weiter tun, als Danielle bei ihrer Entscheidung zu helfen!"

In diesem Moment erschien wieder der Falke. Diesmal warf er einen Brief direkt vor Madame Maximes Teller.

„Oh mon dieu, was wird denn los sein?", pikiert nahm sie ihn hoch und öffnete ihn. Ungläubig sah sie sich um. Als sie Pierre erblickte, fragte sie: „Was geht hier eigentlich vor? Das ist eine Anweisung des Aufsichtsgremiums mit der Anweisung, Danielle sofort zu entlassen! Können sie mir das erklären?"

Pierre schluckt aber dann sah er ihr direkt ins Gesicht und antwortete: „ Ihr Vater besteht darauf, dass sie meine Frau wird, aber Danielle liebt mich nicht. Ihr Herz gehört einem Anderen und daher weigert sie sich. Er hat ihr mit dem Verlust ihrer Privilegien gedroht und das ist wohl der erste Schritt dazu."

Alle Anwesenden Lehrer sahen sich empört an. „Das ist ja wohl unerhört." schimpfte Minerva. Die Anderen waren ihrer Meinung.

„Unabhängig davon muss ich diese Anweisung befolgen.", bedauerte Madame Maxime, „Aber ich kann das Ganze ein kleinwenig hinauszögern, indem ich mich rückversichere. Vielleicht hilft diese Zeit, um eine Lösung zu finden. Haben Sie eine sehr langsame Eule?"

Die letzte Frage richtete sich an Professor Dumbledore.

Der nickte und lächelte verschmitzt. „Eine sehr gute Idee, Maxime. Ich glaube ich habe schon eine Idee, die ich mit Danielle besprechen muss." Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich und machte sich auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel.

Zurück blieb unter anderem ein in Gedanken versunkener Severus. Irgendwie verselbstständigte sich alles. Das behagte ihm überhaupt nicht. Gleich am Nachmittag wollte er zu Danielle und mit ihr sprechen. Kaum war der Unterricht vorbei, machte er sich sofort auf den Weg. Vor der Tür hörte er Albus' Stimme.

„Also gut Danielle. Dann komme ich morgen früh wieder und begleite sie. Bis dahin erholen sie sich noch ein bisschen."

Dann öffnete er die Tür und stand einem völlig verdattert blickenden Severus Snape gegenüber.

„Severus? Schön, dass du Danielle Gesellschaft leistest. Wir sehen uns." und Albus ging.

Zögernd trat Severus ein. Als Danielle ihn erblickte, lächelte sie ihm entgegen. Er ging auf sie zu und setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss. Sie hielt seine Hand und kuschelte sich soweit es ging an ihn heran.

„Was wollte Albus hier?", begann er unvermittelt.

„Sehen, wie es mir geht und mit mir sprechen.", war die unbekümmerte Antwort.

„Darf ich wissen, was ihr besprochen habt?"

Sofort wurde ihr Blick ernst. „Er hat mir einen Vorschlag gemacht und mir die Möglichkeit gegeben, mir den genau zu überlegen.", sagte sie ausweichend,

„Danielle, du weichst mir aus.", tadelte er.

Sie sah ihn an: „Gut, wenn du es genau wissen möchtest. Er bringt mich morgen an einen Ort, an dem ich so lange bleiben kann, wie ich möchte. Poppy wird täglich nach mir sehen. Ich kann mich dort erholen und mir über alles klar werden. Wenn ich zurückkomme, habe ich eine Entscheidung getroffen."

Fassungslos sah er sie an und rückte ein Stück von ihr ab. „Ich dachte, du hättest dich schon entschieden?"

Soweit es ging setzte sie sich auf. „Severus. Du kannst doch nicht ernsthaft glauben, dass ich eine solche Entscheidung innerhalb von ein paar Minuten treffe!" Ihr Ton war vorwurfsvoll.

Ihn hielt es nicht länger auf dem Bett. Er sprang auf und ging ans Fenster.

„Ich liebe dich Severus, das habe ich dir schon mehrfach beteuert und dass du mich liebst, weiß ich auch. Aber diese Entscheidung betrifft mein, nein unser ganzes Leben. Ich müsste mich von meiner Familie komplett lossagen! Mein Leben total umstellen. Umziehen, eine andere Arbeit suchen." Er drehte sich um und wollte darauf etwas erwidern, aber sie winkte ab und fuhr fort: „Nein, ich möchte nicht von deinem Geld leben, sondern selbst arbeiten! Bitte verstehe mich, ich brauche Zeit." Der letzte Satz war fast geflüstert.

Eine Weile sah er sie an. Dann straffte sich seine Haltung. Er ging auf sie zu und sagte: „Wenn das deine Entscheidung ist kann ich ja gehen."

„Severus…" versuchte sie ihn zu beschwichtigen.

„Nein Danielle. Du hast dich entschieden und ich werde dir nicht im Wege stehen. Wenn du mich suchst, weißt du ja wo ich zu finden bin!" Damit ging er.

„Severus!", rief sie ihm noch hinterher, aber er reagierte nicht. Auf dem Weg in die Kerker konnte er keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Er fühlte sich total leer. Ohne sich umzuziehen legte er sich direkt aufs Bett und grübelte.

Warum wollte sie sich nicht mit ihm besprechen? Wieso wollte sie allein sein? Heute Morgen waren sie doch noch so glücklich? Oder war es nur er? Wie würde er sich fühlen, wenn seine Familie ihn so bedrängen würde? Das konnte man nicht vergleichen. Sie waren zwei völlig verschiedene Charaktere. Er hätte sofort auf stur gestellt und sich gegen die Familie ausgesprochen. Aber sie war eine Frau, die reagierten ganz anders. Vielleicht brauchte sie wirklich mehr Zeit, um sich darüber klar zu werden. Noch einmal wollte er nicht an ihr zweifeln. Er sprang auf und stellte sich ans Fenster. Der Mond schien hell und verwandelte die Winterlandschaft in ein weißes Meer.

„Ich werde morgen zu ihr gehen und ihr sagen, dass ich auf sie warte.", sagte er zu sich selbst.

ooooooo

Noch vor dem Frühstück war er auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation. Alle Betten waren leer. Danielle war nicht da.

„Poppy!" – keine Reaktion.

„Poppy!!"

Endlich kam sie eilig angerannt. „Severus? Was machst denn du für einen Krach am frühen Morgen?", jappste sie atemlos.

„Wo ist Danielle?"

Ungläubig sah sie ihn an. „Albus hat sie heute Morgen fortgebracht. Wusstest du das nicht?"

Den letzten Satz hörte er schon nicht mehr, er rannte in den Kerker.

Mit einem Paket unter dem Arm stand er vor Albus' Büro.

„Severus? Was möchtest du so früh von mir?"

„Wie geht es Danielle?", er war völlig atemlos.

„Den Umständen entsprechend. Dein Abgang gestern Abend hat ihr schwer zu schaffen gemacht. Und bevor du mich fragst – nein, ich sage dir nicht, wo sie ist!"

„Das ist mir klar. Ich bitte dich nur, ihr das hier zu geben. Sie weiß dann, was ich ihr sagen möchte!" Er hielt ihm das Paket hin.

„Schön mein Junge, das will ich gern tun!"

Severus drehte sich um und ging. Als er schon fast zur Tür hinaus war, streckte er seinen Kopf noch einmal herein und sagte: „Bitte sag ihr auch, dass ich sie liebe!"

Albus nickte. Als sich die Tür hinter Severus geschlossen hatte, musste Albus schmunzeln.

Ein verliebter Severus. Dass er das noch erleben durfte.

Weit weg lag Danielle auf ihrem Krankenlager und öffnete das Paket, welches Poppy ihr mitgebracht hatte. Unwillkürlich musste sie lächeln. „Ach Severus! Je t'aime aussi."

Vor ihr lag das Bild, welches der Straßenmaler in Paris von ihnen beiden gezeichnet hatte. Damals hatte er Severus gefragt, ob er ihn mit seiner Frau malen dürfe und Severus hat einfach genickt. Dort hat alles angefangen. Glücklich lächelte sie.

**Und? Er wird doch schlauer, oder?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sabsi:** Ein blindes Huhn findet schließlich auch mal ein Korn. Aber vielleicht hat er ja Glück?

**Traudl: **Severus und niedlich ist wirklich etwas seltsam. Aber man gewöhnt sich an alles.

**katrin71:** Wenn er weiter so sportlich aktiv ist übernimmt er vielelicht noch den Sportunterricht. Wenn nicht auch ok, so haben wir wenigstens etwas zum schmunzeln.

--

Die Tage vergingen. Er hatte noch immer nichts von Danielle gehört. Aber er war gewillt, ihr die Zeit zu geben, die sie benötigte. Weihnachten stand vor der Tür und damit auch der Weihnachtsball. Darauf hätte er liebend gern verzichtet. Abends zog er es vor, allein in seinen Kerkerräumen zu sitzen, mit einem Buch und einem Glas Feuerwhisky in der Hand. Viel lesen konnte er nicht. Zwei Tage vor Heiligabend saß er beim Abendessen in der Großen Halle. Dieses Jahr waren kaum Schüler in die Weihnachtsferien abgereist. Zu sehr reizte der Weihnachtsball. Das trug nicht gerade dazu bei, seine Laune zu heben, genoss er doch immer die stillen Tage im Schloss. Pierre saß neben ihm und erzählte ihm irgendetwas. Aber er hörte nicht zu.

Plötzlich stupste ihn Minerva in die Seite und bevor er sie dafür anfahren konnte sagte sie: „Kommst du heute Abend mit Albus und mir mit nach Hogsmeath? Wir könnten Madame Rosmerta einen Weihnachtsbesuch abstatten. Nun lass dich nicht lange bitten und sag schon ja!"

Er war wirklich einverstanden. Schlimmer, als allein seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen konnte es kaum werden. Also machten sie sich zu viert auf den Weg. Pierre hatte die Einladung mitbekommen und entschloss sich spontan dabei zu sein. Er plapperte ununterbrochen. Minerva und Severus sahen sich nur an und verdrehten die Augen. ‚Na das kann ja heiter werden.', seine Laune sank wieder auf einen neuen Tiefpunkt.

Die Anderen bestellten sich Rotwein, nur Severus trank Feuerwhisky. Zu vorgerückter Stunde hatte sich die allgemeine Laune gehoben und man plauderte munter drauf los.

„Sssseverussss.", begann Pierre mit schwerer Zunge. „Sssseverussss ich verstehe dich nichtttt!"

Auch bei Severus war das Level ein klein wenig überschritten und so stimmte er mit ein: „Was verstehst du nicht?"

„Wieso du so ruhig hier sitzt, hicks, und dich noch nicht auf den Weg zu Danielllle aufgemacht hasttt!"

„Was verstehst du daran nicht, Pierre? Ich lasse ihr die Zeit, die sie braucht. Ist doch ganz einfach oder?"

Nun mischte sich auch Albus ein. „Ich glaube, sie hat sich schon entschieden Jungs, aber sie wollte noch eine Weile dort bleiben, Hihi!"

Sofort war Severus hellwach. „Sie hat sich schon entschieden. Warum sagt sie mir nichts? Wie hat sie sich entschieden?"

„Severus mein Junge, das sind zu viele Fragen auf einmal. Frag sie doch selbst!"

„Aber du willst mir doch nicht sagen, wo sie ist!"

„Das war am Anfang! Nun könntest du sie schon einmal besuchen und ihr etwas von mir ausrichten!" Albus musste sich erst einmal sammeln, dann sprach er weiter. „Sag ihr, dass Rolanda geheiratet hat und nicht wieder kommt. Sie könnte ihre Stelle als Sportlehrerin haben. Vielleicht hat sie ja Interesse, jetzt, wo Maxime sie entlassen musste."

„Wo ist sie?"

„In Minervas Haus in Cornwall. Hicks! Viel Spaß!"

Ehe er sich umdrehen konnte, war Severus schon verschwunden. Die drei sahen sich an und schmunzelten. „Das ging aber schnell!", resümierte Minerva und zwinkerte Albus zu. In Albus' Augen schimmerte der Schalk und komischer Weise hatte man nun nicht mehr das Gefühl, dass er etwas zuviel getrunken hatte.

Als Severus vor den „Drei Besen" stand, apparierte er sofort.

oooooo

Danielle saß auf der Couch in Minervas kleinem, gemütlichem Cottage. Den ganzen Tag war sie am Strand spazieren gegangen. Es war wundervoll. Das Meer toste, die Landschaft war mit Puderzucker überstreut und es war menschenleer. Mittlerweile hatte es draußen angefangen zu schneien, im Inneren flackerte ein wärmendes Feuer im Kamin und sie las ein Buch. Da klopfte es.

Erstaunt blickte sie auf. Wer sollte das sein? Außer Poppy war noch Niemand hier gewesen und Poppy war erst vor einer Stunde gegangen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf. Vielleicht hat sie ja etwas vergessen.

Sie warf sich eine Decke über die Schultern, ging zur Tür und …

… blickte in ein paar tiefschwarze Augen.

„Willst du mich nicht reinlassen? Es ist etwas ungemütlich hier draußen.", sagte er sanft und man hörte, dass er lächelte.

„Severus!", ungläubig gab sie den Weg frei.

Als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte sahen sie sich an. Dann trat sie auf ihn zu und beide umarmten sich. Eine Weile standen sie so da, keiner sagte ein Wort. Sie hatte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter geschmiegt und er drückte seine Nase tief in ihr Haar. Sie duftete nach Vanille. „Ich habe dich vermisst", flüsterte er ins Haar. Sie hatte Mühe, ihn zu verstehen. Aber sie ahnte, was er meinte.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit trennten sie sich. „Komm doch erst einmal rein. Du musst doch total durchgefroren sein." Er legte seinen Mantel ab und sie nahm ihn bei der Hand. Dann platzierte sie ihn auf der Couch und warf ihm die Decke über die Beine.

„Mein Gott, du bist ja eiskalt. Soll ich uns einen Tee machen? Poppy hat mir ihre unverwechselbare Rosmarin-Tee-Mischung hier gelassen." Ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten ging sie sofort in die Küche und setzte Teewasser auf. So konnte sie sich wenigsten ein wenig ablenken und wieder beruhigen. Mit 2 dampfenden Teetassen kehrte sie zurück. Severus saß noch immer so da, wie sie ihn verlassen hatte und sah das Bild über dem Kamin an. Es war das Bild aus Paris.

Er hatte sich zwischenzeitlich mit einem Wärmezauber belegt und fror nicht mehr. Danielle setzte sich neben ihn. Er legte seinen Arm um Ihre Schulter und zog sie an sich. Beide tranken ihren Tee und schwiegen.

Plötzlich beugte er sich nach vorn und stellte seine Tasse ab, nahm ihr ihre Tasse aus der Hand und stellte sie ebenfalls auf dem Tisch ab. Dann drehte er sich zu ihr um. Seine Hände strichen ihr Gesicht entlang, bis in ihr Haar. Sie bekam eine leichte Gänsehaut und sie legte ihr Gesicht in seine Hand. Sanft zog er sie an sich. Sie schmiegte sich eng an und umarmte seine Hüfte. Er strich durch ihr Haar, über ihren Rücken, fasste sie in den Nacken und bog ihren Kopf sanft zurück.

„Danielle…", seine Stimme klang dunkel und vibrierte leicht. Seine Augen strahlten sein ganzes Verlangen und Sehnen aus. In ihnen lag aber auch Wärme und Freude.

Zärtlich strich sie über seine Wange und legte ihre Stirn an seine. Sein Duft nach Sandelholz animierte ihre Sinne und tiefe Gefühle.

„So möchte ich dich jeden Tag halten", hauchte er.

Sie sahen sich an und ihre Lippen kamen einander immer näher. Schließlich küssten sie sich. Anfangs sanft und zärtlich. Seine Lippen waren weich und sein Haar kitzelte sie. Sie löste sich von ihm und sah ihn voller Zärtlichkeit an. Dann zog er sie wieder an sich und küsste sie. Seine Küsse waren so zärtlich, sie seufzte auf. Mittlerweile erforschte er mit seinen Lippen ihr Gesicht, fuhr über ihre Wangen, liebkoste ihre Ohren und streichelte ihre Augen.

Plötzlich erfasste sie eine Welle der Leidenschaft. Die Küsse wurden fordernder, wilder, hemmungsloser. Er hob sie hoch ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer. Sanft legte er sie auf dem Bett ab. Sie begann sein Hemd zu öffnen und fuhr mit den Händen seine Brust entlang. Sie spürte, wie er erschauerte.

Mit einer Handbewegung war sie komplett entkleidet und seine Hände wanderten nun über ihren Körper. Danielle stöhnte und warf ihren Kopf nach hinten. Mittlerweile hatte seine Zunge seine Hände abgelöst und erkundeten ihre wohlgeformten Brüste. Sie genoss das Prickeln, welches seine Zunge hervorrief.

Ihre Hände verkrampften sich in seinem Haar. Sie hatte schon jetzt das Gefühl, unter Strom zu stehen. Ihr ganzer Körper vibrierte. Sie stöhnte vor Lust auf, als Severus' Zunge an Stellen gelangte, die man für gewöhnlich nicht erreicht. Seine Hände kneteten ihre Brust und seine Zunge brachte sie einem ungestümen Höhepunkt entgegen, dabei laut seinen Namen schreiend.

Zufrieden kroch er hervor und legte sich neben sie. Lächelnd sah er sie an. Nun gab sie ihm einen kleinen Stoß und legte ihn damit auf den Rücken. Dann begann sie ihrerseits mit dem Mund seinen Körper zu erforschen. Als sie an der Hose anlangte und die Wölbung berührte, stöhnte er leise auf. Sie lächelte und begann ganz langsam seine Hose zu öffnen und anschließend zu entsorgen.

Leise stöhnte er. Ihre Brüste streiften über seinen Bauch und entlockten ihm ein Keuchen. Dann begann sie sein bestes Stück zu liebkosen und zu reiben. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und sein Atem war unregelmäßig. Aber bevor es dem Ende zusteuerte, zog er sie nach oben und verschloss ihren Mund mit einem Kuss. Er schmeckte nach ihr und das erregte auch sie wieder.

Wild drehte er sie auf den Rücken und war sofort auf ihr. Seine Knie teilten ihre Schenkel und sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüfte. Als er in sie eindrang schrie sie lustvoll auf. Diese Schreie erregten ihn immer mehr. Wild stieß er in sie hinein. Eine erneute Welle der Lust machte sich auch in ihr breit. Keuchend und stöhnend näherten sie sich ihrem gemeinsamen Höhepunkt in dem beide laut schreiend ihre Erfüllung fanden. Ihre Körper bebten. Langsam ließ er sich neben sie sinken. Sie kuschelte sich in seine Arme und atmete seinen Duft ein.

Eng aneinander geschmiegt schliefen sie ein.

Als sie am Morgen erwachte, lag sie noch immer in seinem Arm. Sie sah auf und blickte in seine Augen.

„Guten Morgen!", sagte er sanft.

Sie küsste seine nackte Brust und musste dann kichern. Irritiert zog er seine linke Augenbraue nach oben. „Was ist an einem – guten Morgen – so lustig?"

„Wir sind verrückt. Wir haben uns noch nicht einmal unterhalten, keine drei Worte gewechselt, aber wir hatten schon Sex.", kicherte sie weiter. Nun musste auch er schmunzeln. „Guten Sex.", verbesserte er sie.

Danielle erhob sich und ging in Richtung Bad. Seine Augen folgten ihr und begutachteten wohlwollend jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers.


	16. Chapter 16

**Freut mich, dass Euch das letzte Kapitel so gefallen hat. Endlich haben sie sich gefunden und nun kommt das letzte Kapitel vor dem Epilog.**

**lufa: **Ich mußte sie doch bleiben lassen, sonst könnte ich Euch doch nicht mehr in die Augen sehen.

**Traudl: **Danke für die Blumen.

**katrin71: **Natürlich sind sie zusammen, hat doch lange genug gedauert, oder?

--

Frisch geduscht saßen sie am Frühstückstisch. Er hatte sich einen schwarzen Rollkragenpullover und eine schwarze Jeans herbeigezaubert und sah darin, wie sie fand sehr sexy aus. „Severus? Warum bist du hier?", begann sie unvermittelt.

„Albus sagte mir, dass du eine Entscheidung getroffen hättest und ich könne dich nun aufsuchen. Außerdem soll ich dir bestellen, dass Rolanda geheiratet hat und nicht zurückkommen wird. Du kannst ihre Stelle haben, wenn du willst. Jetzt, wo Maxime dir kündigen musste."

Er bemühte sich, ziemlich unbefangen zu klingen, obwohl ihn die Ungewissheit fasst um den Verstand brachte. Er wusste nicht, wie sie sich entschieden hatte. Nach der letzten Nacht hoffte er zwar, dass sie bei ihm blieb, aber hundertprozentig sicher war er sich da nicht.

Sie sah ihn aufmerksam an. Seine Unsicherheit war fast greifbar. Danielle stand auf und ging zu ihm, dann setzte sie sich auf seinen Schoss, hielt seinen Kopf und drückte ihm einen herzhaften Schmatz auf die Lippen.

„Und was glaubst du, wie ich mich entschieden habe?", fragte sie lächelnd.

Ein großer Stein fiel ihm vom Herzen. Er umfing sie mit seinen Armen und legte seinen Kopf an ihre Brust. Nach einer Weile sah er sie an und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Mit vor Sarkasmus strotzender Stimme sagte er: „Vielleicht wolltest du aber auch noch einmal richtigen Sex haben, bevor du zu dem Langweiler d'Henry gehst."

Scherzhaft gab sie ihm eine Kopfnuss. „Hast du Lust auf einen Spaziergang?"

Und ob er hatte. Dick eingemummt verließen sie das Cottage. Ein schmaler Pfad führte hinunter zum Strand. Der Wind blies ordentlich, aber es machte ihnen nichts aus. Sie schlenderten Hand in Hand am Strand entlang, sammelten Muscheln, was ihr einen amüsierten Blick von Severus einbrachte, aber davon ließ sie sich nicht beirren.

In einem kleinen Lokal aßen sie zu Mittag. Es lag direkt am Meer und man hatte einen wundervollen Blick.

„Ich liebe diese Landschaft. Wenn ich groß bin, möchte ich hier auch ein Haus haben.", sinnierte sie lächelnd. Mit seiner ihm eigenen Portion Ironie erwiderte er: „Sex mit Minderjährigen, toll."

Sie schlug ihm sanft auf die Schulter und erklärte ihm, dass er ein unmöglicher Stiesel sei. Das quittierte er nur mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

Über den Strand schlenderten sie langsam zurück. Es dauerte etwas länger, da sie ständig halten mussten, um sich zu umarmen oder zu küssen. Es war bereits dunkel, als sie wieder am Cottage ankamen.

Gemeinsam kochten sie. Es waren nur Bratkartoffeln, aber das zurecht schneiden, sich immer wieder Stücken zum Kosten in den Mund zu schieben, über seine Sprüche zu lachen und sich zu umarmen machten das Kochen zu einem Event.

Bei Kerzenlicht aßen sie.

Severus räumte die Teller in die Küche und holte neues Holz für den Kamin. Als er zurückkam, lag sie eingerollt auf der Couch und schlief. Er setzte sich vor sie und konnte den Blick nicht von ihr wenden. ‚Tja Severus. Nun ist alles zu spät. Dich hat es erwischt und du kannst Nichts dagegen tun. Wie schön sie ist.' Zärtlich strich er ihr eine Locke aus der Stirn, dann nahm er eine Decke und deckte sie liebevoll zu.

ooooo

Am nächsten Morgen frühstückten sie gemeinsam. Danach machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts. Danielle hatte Poppy versprochen, am Weihnachtsball anwesend zu sein. Severus war zwar nicht davon begeistert, aber er war so glücklich, dass sie bei ihm blieb. Darum fügte er sich widerspruchslos. Ihr gemeinsamer Einmarsch beim Mittagessen in der Großen Halle erregte ungeheures Aufsehen. Spekulationen über Danielles lange Abwesenheit sprießen wie Unkraut. Dumbledore stand lächelnd auf und wartete. Strahlend umarmte er Danielle.

„Schön, dass du wieder hier bist, Kindchen. Severus hat mir deine Entscheidung bereits geeult und ich muss sagen, dass sie mich sehr glücklich macht."

Auch die anderen Lehrer erhoben sich, um sie zu begrüßen. Schließlich erblickte sie Pierre. Er stand etwas Abseits. Sie ging auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. „Ich freue mich, dich zu sehen.". flüsterte sie in sein Ohr.

Er küßte ihre Stirn und antwortete: „Du hast mir gefehlt, ma chérie.", was ihm einen bösen Blick von Severus einbrachte. Dann setzten sich alle. Die Tatsache, dass Severus ihr galant den Stuhl zurechtrückte sorgte für Gemurmel. Aber die beiden ließen sich davon nicht beirren. Dann ging jeder in seine Räume um sich für den Weihnachtsball fertig zu machen. Danielle freute sich. Sie hatte in Paris mit ihm getanzt und wusste, dass er ein begnadeter Tänzer war.

Severus hingegen hielt ja nicht viel von solchen Aktivitäten, aber diesmal war es anders. Auch er dachte an den Tango in Paris. Pünktlich um acht Uhr stand er vor ihrem Zimmer. Sie öffnete die Tür und es verschlug ihm den Atem. Sie sah zauberhaft aus. Danielle trug ein Feuerrotes Kleid mit Spaghettiträgern.

Das Oberteil war eng anliegend. Das Kleid ging bis kurz über das Knie und der Rock bestand aus mehreren verschieden langen Stoffbahnen, die diagonal in zarten Rüschen nach unten liefen. Ihr Haar hatte sie hochgesteckt, nur einige Strähnen hingen lockig heraus.

„Du siehst zauberhaft aus.", sagte er leise. Sie lächelte ihn glücklich an.

„Danke, aber auch von dir kann man heute keinen Blick abwenden.", erwiderte sie.

Das stimmte. Severus hatte sich in seinen Festtagsgehrock gequält. Er war natürlich schwarz, hatte aber in einem anderen Schwarzton gestickte Ornamente darauf. Die Rüschen seines weißen Hemdes sahen nur ansatzweiße an den Armen und am Kragen heraus.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg. Als sie Hand in Hand die Treppe herunter schritten, blickten ihnen viele Augenpaare entgegen. Aber das war ja nicht ihr Tag, also stellten sie sich bei den anderen Lehrern auf und warteten auf die Ankunft der Champions. Severus stand sehr nah an Danielle und unbemerkt von den Anderen hatte er den Arm um ihre Hüfte gelegt.

Nachdem das Eröffnungsritual abgeschlossen war und die Tanzfläche freigegeben wurde, führte Severus sie sofort zum Tanz. Es war ihnen egal, dass einige sie beobachteten wie sie eng aneinandergeschmiegt tanzten und sich dabei unablässig in die Augen sahen. Von heute an konnte es jeder wissen –SEVERUS SNAPE LIEBTE UND WURDE GELIEBT-.

Aber bis zum Ende des Balls konnten und wollten sie nicht bleiben. Sobald es ihnen möglich war gingen sie in die Kerkerräume. Severus hatte schon einiges vorbereitet. Überall brannten Kerzen, auf dem Tisch standen eine Flasche Wein und zwei Gläser, daneben lagen ein paar kleinere Snacks. Leise Musik hallte durch die Räume.

Er führte Danielle direkt ins Bad. Auch hier waren überall Kerzen aufgestellt oder schwebten in der Luft. Romantische Klaviermusik ertönte. Severus hatte in seiner überdimensional großen Badewanne bereits Wasser eingelassen das von einem Schaumteppich bedeckt wurde.

Er zog sie sanft zu sich heran und streichelte ihren Hals. Dann packte er ihren Nacken und zog sie sanft zu sich heran. Seine Lippen berührten ihre Stirn und danach ihren Mund. Er knabberte sanft an ihren Lippen und bat so um Einlass, den sie ihm natürlich auch gewährte.

Sie küssten sich zärtlich.

Langsam entkleideten sie sich gegenseitig und stiegen dann in die Wanne. Als er sich gesetzt hatte, setzte sie sich einfach auf ihn. Wieder küssten sie sich. Ihre Zungen spielten miteinander. Doch allmählich wurde es stürmischer. Sie schmiegten sich eng aneinander, sich streichelnd und küssend, immer wilder. Er zog sie enger an sich und streichelte dabei über ihren warmen Körper. Kurz blickten sie sich an. Seine Augen glühten vor Verlangen und ihr ging es ebenso. Beide atmeten schwer, was nicht nur am Wasserdampf im Raum lag.

Er fuhr mit seiner Hand nach unten und berührte sie an ihrer empfindlichsten Stelle. Sie stöhnte in seinen Mund. Seine Erregnung drückte an ihre Schenkel und so erhob sie sich kurz, nur um sich gleich wieder zu setzen. Aber dabei nahm sie ihn in sich auf. Langsam bewegte sie sich auf ihm und sein leises Stöhnen erregte sie.

Er fasste sie bei den Hüften und unterstützte ihre Bewegungen. Die langsamen Bewegungen wurden immer schneller und sie spürten beide, dass sie sich kurz vor dem Ziel befanden. Sie sahen sich in die Augen und jeder erkannte, dass es dem Anderen ebenso erging. Sich intensiv anblickend erfassten beide die Höhepunkte der Erregung. Beide wurden sehr stark davon erfasst und ihre Körper überstreckten sich. Aber ihre Blicke ließen sie nicht los. Jeder konnte diesen intensiven Moment des Anderen sehen.

Als sie wieder zu sich kamen lehnte sie sich an ihn und er hielt, noch immer schwer atmend, ihr Gesicht in seinen Händen. So saßen sie eine ganze Weile und genossen ihr Bad. Später wuschen sie sich gegenseitig, wobei er ihren Brüsten eine besonders intensive Behandlung zukommen ließ. Sie erhoben sich aus der Wanne, trockneten sich ab und wickelten sich in ihre Handtücher ein. Dann gingen sie nach nebenan und setzten sich auf die Couch, noch immer hatte sie ihr Handtuch um ihren Körper gewickelt und er trug das seine locker um die Hüfte geschlungen.

Severus schenkte ihnen Wein ein und sie stießen an. Er sah ihr ernst in die Augen und begann: „Danielle, bitte bleib bei mir. Ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass ich kein einfacher Mensch bin, aber ich werde an mir arbeiten. Die letzten Wochen haben mir gezeigt, wie sehr ich dich brauche. Ich liebe dich. Bitte werde meine Frau."

Als sie nicht antwortete fügte er hinzu: „Vielleicht geht es dir zu schnell, aber ich weiß, du bist die Richtige für mich! Du musst auch nichts übereilen, ich werde dir alle Zeit geben, die…"

Noch bevor er diesen Satz beenden konnte verschloss sie seinen Mund mit einem Kuss. Als sie sich von ihm löste, legte sie ihre Stirn an seine und flüsterte: „Es ist nicht zu schnell. Ich bin mir auch sicher und meine Antwort ist – ja-." Dann küsste sie ihn wieder.

Er war in diesem Moment der glücklichste Mann der Welt und er legte sein ganzes Gefühl in diesen Kuss. Dann hob er sie empor und ging mit ihr ins Schlafzimmer. Dort zog er ihr Handtuch herunter und streifte seins ebenfalls ab. Sie legte sich aufs Bett. Er kniete sich neben sie und begann sich mit seinen Lippen über ihre Füße, ihre Knöchel, die Waden zu den Oberschenkeln emporzuarbeiten. Sie lag dabei ganz entspannt da und genoss es. Er ließ seine Hand zwischen ihre Schenkel gleiten und schob sie auseinander. Dann küsste er ihre intimste Stelle und die Töne die sie ausstieß zeigten ihm, dass sie es ebenso genoss. Dann wanderten seine Lippen weiter aufwärts. Er küsste ihren Bauch und leckte an ihrer Brust.

Sie flüsterte seinen Namen.

Als er mit seinen Lippen an ihrem Mund ankam, besann er sich anders und drehte sie auf den Bauch. Er hob langsam ihr Hinterteil an und ließ seine Finger langsam zwischen ihre Schenkel gleiten. Dort begann er wahre Wunder zu bewirken, denn sie schob sich ihm entgegen und ihr Stöhnen wurde immer lauter. Er konnte sich kaum noch beherrschen.

Schließlich griff er an ihre Hüften und stieß in sie hinein. Immer schneller wurden sie, ihre Schreie immer lauter. Sie fühlten, dass der Höhepunkt nah war und dann brach er über sie herein. In pulsierenden Schüben brach er über sie herein, laut ihre Namen schreiend.

Dann fuhr er aus ihr heraus und ließ sich neben ihr fallen. Schwer atmend schmiegten sie sich eng aneinander. Ihre Körper waren schweißnass ihre Herzen rasten. Lange Zeit lagen sie ruhig da. Als sie fast eingeschlafen war, vernahm sie ein leises: „Ich liebe dich, Danielle de la Tour d'Avigne."


	17. EPILOG

**Si Ihr Lieben. Nun das Letzte Kapitel. Vielen Dank an alle, die mich mit ihren reviews treu unterstützt haben. ganz besonders danke ich lufa, katrin71, Traudl, Sabsi und Daniela. Aber auch allen die die Geschichte gelesen haben. Dass es viele waren, sehe ich ja an den Hits. Also habt alle noch einmal vielen Dank! Vielleicht bis bald! :-) Eure Sveti**

**EPILOG**

Der Blick auf Sacré-Coeur war umwerfend. Seine Kuppel spiegelte sich in der Luft.

Vögel zwitscherten und ein unnachahmlicher Duft nach Blumen und Kräutern lag in der Luft.

Drehte man sich um, konnte man seinen Blick über halb Paris streifen lassen, das bei diesem Wetter unter einer Dunstglocke zu verschwinden schien. Auf den Treppen, die zu der Kirche führten saßen unzählige Touristen und genossen den Blick. Ein Gewirr von Stimmen drang an ihr Ohr. Auf einer Bank direkt davor saßen ein Mann und eine Frau. Er hatte den Arm um ihre Schultern gelegt und sie schmiegte sich an ihn.

Selbst bei diesen Temperaturen trug er ein schwarzes Hemd und schwarze Hosen. Sie hingegen trug ein leichtes Sommerkleid. Rein optisch gesehen, konnten sie unterschiedlicher nicht sein.

Ein kleiner Junge rannte auf sie zu und schrie wie am Spieß. Der Mann stand auf und lief ihm entgegen. Unter Schreien, Wimmern und Schniefen verstand man kaum, was er sagte. Der Mann setzte sich und nahm ihn auf seinen Schoss. Die Frau hatte inzwischen ein Taschentuch gezückt, trocknete damit seine Tränen und putzte die kleine Rotznase. Liebevoll strich sie ihm übers Haar und sagte sanft: „So, nun hörst du auf zu weinen und erzählst uns erst einmal ganz langsam was passiert ist."

Der Knirps holte ganz tief Luft, schluchzte noch einmal auf und begann: „Eileen hat gesagt, sie will nicht mit mir spielen und wenn ich sie nicht in Ruhe lasse erzählt sie allen, dass ich ein Squib bin." Wieder begann er zu schluchzen.

Nun beugte sich der Mann an sein Ohr und flüsterte etwas hinein. Der Knirps sah ihn an und begann zu strahlen. Dann sprang er von seinem Schoss und rannte weg. Sie hörten nur noch, wie er rief: „Eileen, Papa hat gesagt…", dann war er verschwunden.

Nun war es wieder ruhig. Er legte erneut den Arm um ihre Schultern und sie schmiegte sich an ihn. „Was hast du ihm gesagt?", fragte sie. Er sah sie an, zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und antwortete: „Nur, dass er kein Squib ist und Eileen wird es schon merken, wenn er nach Slytherin kommt, während sie in Griffyndor landet."

Sie kniff ihn in die Seite. „Severus Snape, du bist unmöglich." Dann hob sie ihren Kopf und gab ihm einen Kuss, den er nur zu gern erwiderte.

Sie dachte an die letzten Jahre. Zu viel hatten sie gemeinsam durch gestanden. Den gemeinsamen Kampf gegen Voldemort, seinen Beinahetod, den sie nur ganz knapp verhindern konnte, den Tod vieler Freunde, auch den Tod von Pierre. Ihm zu Ehren hatten sie ihren Sohn nach ihm benannt, ihre Tochter hieß Eileen, wie seine Mutter.

Ihre versnobten Eltern hatten nach vielen Jahren auch den Kontakt zu ihnen wieder aufgenommen, hatten sie doch erfahren, dass die Familie Snape in England zu den reinblütigsten und edelsten Familien zählte und ihr Vermögen auch nicht unbeträchtlich war. Den Kindern zuliebe, hatten sie diesen Kontakt zugelassen.

Nun unterrichteten beide in Hogwarts. Er war inzwischen Schulleiter und sie unterrichtete Sport. In seinen Haaren sah man die ersten grauen Strähnen und unter ihren Augen erschienen die ersten Falten.

All das hatte sie stärker gemacht und ihre Liebe zueinander nur vergrößert. Sie sahen sich an und in ihren Blicken lag eine totale Vertrautheit, Liebe, Geborgenheit und das Wissen, dass Nichts ihnen etwas anhaben konnte.

**- ENDE-**


End file.
